


Miguel Ángel, Bernini y el arte del amor

by BlueStroke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arte - Freeform, Barroco italiano, Bueno los haré, Cualquier artista se sentirá identificado trust me, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Filippo tiene muchísima pluma, Lowkey ansiedad, M/M, Seguidme en instagram porfa soy @Bluestroke_, Siglo XVII, Slow Burn, Spanish, ahí hago dibujitos de estos dos tontuelos, espero que os guste, homofobia, lo siento, romcom, sinceramente no se que más poner pero bueno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStroke/pseuds/BlueStroke
Summary: Dos artistas barrocos son rivales de toda la vida, pero tienen una noche un poco de descontrol, se lían y acaban dándose cuenta de que están el uno por el otro al dejar volar su imaginación.





	1. Filippo Biagi, futuro artista

    **1609\. Verona, Italia.**

 

   —Señor, el carruaje acaba de llegar y espera órdenes—informó un sirviente con cierto tono ahogado.

 

   De repente, la tensión abarrotó el salón. El señor y la señora Biagi se miraron desafiantes, mientras su hijo garabateaba un pergamino. El señor Biagi no pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de que la señora Biagi lo interrumpiese:

 

   —Ayer dejamos zanjado el asunto—comentó con brusquedad. 

 

   —Ayer, _tú_ diste el asunto por zanjado, señora Biagi—contestó el marido. La señora frunció el entrecejo, y el silencio se hizo de nuevo. El sirviente se revolvió nervioso, intentando redirigir a él la atención:

 

   —Entonces, señor… ¿qué debo decirle al conductor?

 

   —Dígale que vaya metiendo las maletas en el carruaje, por favor—se apresuró a responder la señora Biagi. Después miró fijamente a su marido—. El señor Biagi no va a condenar a Filippo a un futuro gris como el suyo.

 

   El niño, Filippo, miró a su madre al escuchar su nombre. Desde hacía un par de semanas, sus padres apenas se dirigían la mirada, y su padre le prohibía la entrada al almacén. 

 

   El señor Biagi era marchante de arte, uno de los más ricos de la región de Lombardía, y a menudo viajaba a Milán para vender y comprar “los frutos de las Musas”, como él lo llamaba. Durante sus numerosas y prolongadas ausencias, la señora Biagi le dejaba las llaves del almacén a Filippo y le prestaba sus lápices y pinturas. Filippo pronto heredó el interés de su madre por el arte, que no había podido dedicarse a ello, y desarrolló un nivel “próximo a los grandes clásicos, siendo tan pequeño”, según calificó un viejo marchante conocido de la familia.

 

   Esto le hizo más ilusión a la señora Biagi que al propio Filippo, y le pidió al niño que no se lo dijese a su padre. Filippo, por supuesto, cumplió con su palabra. Pero, unos días después, sus padres se pelearon y el señor Biagi le quitó a su mujer la llave del almacén, y a Filippo sus lápices y pinturas. Estuvieron un mes sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que, un día, el señor Biagi le devolvió a su hijo los utensilios de arte. _“No sueñes con ser artista._ ” le dijo. _“Tú vas a dedicarte a lo mismo que yo, porque los artistas, si no son suficiente para el mundo, se mueren debajo de un puente.”_ Filippo no supo qué decir. Tampoco entendía bien qué era un artista, o la muerte. Y mucho menos lo que significaba “ser suficiente para el mundo”. Pero lo que sí sabía a sus siete años era que él quería hacer cosas como las del almacén de su padre. Y que quería superar a esos artistas, y así, esperaba, su madre, pero también su padre, se sentirían orgullosos.

 

   —No tengo una vida gris—despreció el señor Biagi el comentario de su mujer, y despertó a Filippo del trance en el que había entrado recordando los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas—. Pero si quieres que tu hijo se muera de hambre solo porque quieres que viva tu sueño frustrado, adelante. Deja que se marche.

 

   La señora Biagi se levantó como un resorte con la mano levantada, y el pequeño Filippo cerró los ojos temiendo escuchar el ruido de una bofetada. Para su alivio, su madre frenó a tiempo, se dio la vuelta y agarró al niño de la mano. Filippo soltó el lápiz, que cayó sobre el dibujo que estaba haciendo, y se fue torpemente de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo que la mujer le decía algo así como que su marido se negaba a ver el potencial de su hijo, a Filippo le dio la impresión de que el señor Biagi se levantaba a mirar el dibujo abandonado con una mezcla de miedo, pena e ilusión.

 

   Y esa fue la última vez en muchos años que Filippo vio al señor Biagi comportarse como su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo. Quiero terminar la historia este verano y con suerte hacer alguna ilustración :’)
> 
> La idea era hacer un cómic y sigue siendo el propósito, pero hasta que aprenda o no, prefiero terminar esto y así sentirme realizada y no olvidar nada de la historia.
> 
> Espero que os guste uwu


	2. Paolo Montanari, futuro artista

** 1609\. Afueras de Roma, Italia.  **

 

   Giulia se aferraba a su hermano, casi cortándole la respiración, en un abrazo que, de no ser porque sabía que iba a volver (en algún momento), hubiese parecido un abrazo de despedida eterna. 

 

   En realidad, a Paolo le avergonzaba la escena: sus padres lloriqueando abrazados, su hermana calándole la camisa nueva, y su futuro maestro observando la situación con una mueca entre el asco y la risa.

 

   —Es increíble que se haya hecho tan mayor tan rápido, Angelo—balbuceaba su madre Paula—. Si parece que era ayer cuando garabateaba en el suelo del establo con una… con una ramita—en ese momento empezaron a caerle lagrimones por las mejillas—… ¡Y míralo ahora, Angelo! Se nos va a convertir en el mejor artista del mundo.

 

   Angelo intentó decir algo, pero solo le salió un ruido extraño, y decidió asentir al mismo tiempo que miraba, con la cara roja y el moco colgando, a su hijo de diez años que intentaba desesperadamente separarse de su hermana.

 

   —Venga, de verdad, que voy a estar bien—les consoló Paolo—. Ya veréis lo pronto que vuelvo. Y a ti, Giulia, te traeré algo de la ciudad, te lo prometo. ¡Si además vas a quedarte con el cuarto para ti sola!

 

  —¡Pero, Paolo, a mi me gusta compartirlo contigo y ver como dibujas!

 

   El maestro de Paolo, Fabrizio Marini, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Paolo lo miró como pidiendo ayuda, y decidió intervenir:

 

 —Familia Montanari, intentaré devolvérselo lo antes posible. Pero con todo mi corazón les digo que es un talento excepcional, y que no creo que tarde en darse a conocer entre los artistas de Roma. Mientras estemos por la ciudad podrá venir todas las veces que quiera, se lo prometo.

 

   El niño le sonrió y consiguió zafarse de su hermana. La abrazó una vez, luego a sus padres, y luego achuchó otra vez a Giulia. 

 

   Entonces cogió su maleta, la subió con cuidado al carruaje del maestro Marini, y se despidió, con un movimiento de mano, de su familia. De camino a la ciudad, a Fabrizio Marini le pareció que Paolo ocultaba cómo una lagrimita le resbalaba por la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí pretendo que los capítulos sean más largos so no worries :)


	3. El primer encuentro

**1615\. Florencia, Italia.**

 

   Hacía un sol terrible en Florencia aquel mediodía, y Paolo maldijo el momento en el que se ofreció a ir a comprar los materiales que necesitaba el maestro Marini.

 

   Habían llegado hace poco y toda su estancia había consistido en desembalar lienzos, pinturas y aceites, y en deshacer el equipaje para colocarlo en los armarios y cajones del palacete en el que se alojaban. Paolo, para nada acostumbrado a pasar más de dos días encerrado, sintió una fuerte necesidad de salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que, según su maestro, seguía a Roma en belleza y riqueza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, aceptó el encargo de Marini y marchó a andar por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, realmente buscando la cúpula que Miguel Ángel tanto admiraba: Santa María del Fiore.

   No le fue demasiado difícil encontrarla, porque Brunelleschi la había construido para que se pudiese ver casi desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, y, sacando unos papeles de su bolsa y unas plumas viejas, empezó a bosquejar la obra arquitectónica. Cuando acabó y dio el resultado por aceptable -aunque había fallos en la perspectiva, según determinó-, se puso en marcha para buscar la tienda de pigmentos que su maestro le había recomendado.

 

   Paolo no era un muchacho de ciudad, y aún a sus 16 años le costaba guiarse en condiciones por las manzanas cuadradas, que le parecían exactamente iguales unas de otras. Sabía el camino de vuelta al palacete, pero daba por hecho que iba a pasarse vagando por las calles hasta el atardecer intentando buscar la tienda. De todas maneras, pensó, había sitios peores para perderse que Florencia. Y ese pensamiento solo se vio reforzado cuando llegó a lo que supuso que era la Piazza della Signoria.

 

   Era pequeña en comparación con las plazas de Roma, pero decidió que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su ciudad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el David de Miguel Ángel. Al parecer su maestro iba a llevarlo a ver la escultura en cuanto hubiesen organizado las cosas, pero verlo así, por sorpresa, hizo que su corazón saltase en su pecho. Estuvo unos minutos parado en el lugar, y cuando salió de su estado hipnótico, se acercó apresuradamente al Palazzo Vecchio para poder admirarlo de cerca. Volvió a sacar sus papeles y tintas de la bolsa, y esbozó el David desde tantos ángulos como pudo, en tantos estilos distintos como dominaba. Ya le daba igual que cerrasen la tienda y que Marini le echase la bronca por no haber comprado lo que tenía que comprar; él solo quería dibujar a aquel poderoso hombre de mármol.

 

   No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí, pero se estaba quedando sin papel haciendo el enésimo dibujo cuando una voz aguda habló a su espalda:

 

   —Te está quedando un poco manierista, ¿no crees?

 

   Paolo pegó un brinco del susto y rayó sin querer la cara del dibujo. Enfadado, porque era de sus favoritos, se dio la vuelta con brusquedad esperando encontrarse a algún adulto pedante, cuando para su sorpresa se encontró a un crío larguirucho de unos diez o doce años, más bajo que él pero con un porte de superioridad y unas prendas que apestaban a dinero y poder.

 

   —Yo seguiría más el canon, la verdad. Miguel Ángel perdió mucho temple al final de su vida y parece que solo quieres hacer que lo pierda también el David. Pero solo es mi opinión—añadió el niño con sorna.

 

   Paolo estaba sin palabras. Un… niñato pijo le acababa de decir que, en primer lugar, su boceto era “manierista” (que se consideraba un término despreciativo, aunque Paolo no lo veía por qué), y, en segundo lugar, que Miguel Ángel “había perdido temple hacia el final de su vida”. ¿Miguel Ángel, perder temple? ¿De donde había salido este crío?

 

   —¿Y tú quién narices eres?—preguntó Paolo con brusquedad, sin ocultar su enfado. El niño pareció sorprendido ante el tono hiriente, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a que le hablasen así, pero una sonrisilla aguda se dibujó en su cara casi al instante.

 

  —Filippo Biagi—contestó con resolución. A Paolo ese apellido le sonaba muchísimo, pero no era capaz de localizarlo—. Y estoy estudiando arte con el maestro Albani. ¿Sabes quién es?

 

  —¿Francesco Albani?—lo conocía. Era un clasicista de Bolonia. A Marini no le agradaba el clasicismo, decía que la época de esa belleza ideal ya había pasado. Marini idolatraba a Caravaggio, y el clasicismo era lo opuesto a su estilo—. Los he visto mejores.

 

   Desde luego a Filippo ese comentario no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, y se puso rojo como un tomate. Paolo sonrió triunfalmente mientras veía cómo el niño intentaba recomponerse para contestar con alguna puya y, viendo que tardaba, se volvió a su dibujo dando la discusión por acabada. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, Filippo tiró un papel encima del dibujo de Paolo y escupió con odio lo que Paolo tomó como un desafío:

 

   —Cuando aprendas a dibujar como mi maestro o como yo, entonces tendrás el derecho de decir si has visto artistas mejores que nosotros.

 

   Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las callejas que salían de la plaza. Paolo se quedó un poco frío tras aquel intercambio de palabras, y pensó que aquel crío había estado muy mal educado o tenía unos problemas importantes de autoestima. Puede que ambos. Tras ese pensamiento, volvió a su dibujo y se fijó entonces en el papel que Filippo había dejado encima de su boceto. Boquiabierto, observó el carboncillo del David que había hecho el niño, y lo comparó con la escultura. Eran prácticamente iguales, y tanto el trazo como las sombras demostraban una seguridad y un conocimiento que pocos artistas lograban tener, mucho menos él. Pensó que tal vez lo habría hecho Albani, pero la firma de Biagi estaba pulcramente escrita en una esquina de la hoja.

 

   Paolo miró hacia atrás por si el niño no se hubiera ido aún, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al caer en la cuenta de quiénes eran los Biagi: la antigua familia de marchantes y mecenas de arte que trabajaban en Milán, y que durante el Quattrocento habían rivalizado con las grandes familias florentinas. De repente, a Paolo se le cayó el mundo encima al ver su carrera artística en peligro porque un niñato le hubiese cogido manía, y recogió sus bártulos listo para irse con su maestro, sin importarle que le fuese a echar una regañina por no haber traído los materiales que le encargó comprar.

 

   Cruzando el puente Vecchio para irse a la otra punta de Florencia, Filippo contenía las lágrimas ante la frustración de haber recibido una respuesta tan brusca y agresiva a lo que él había querido que fuese un consejo. Enfadado, intentó recordar el nombre del chico, y se dio cuenta de que no se lo había preguntado. De todas formas, pensó, no creía que fuese a olvidar esa cara en muchos años.

 

   Pasó por los jardines del Palazzo Pitti intentando tranquilizarse y, cuando llegó a casa de su maestro, decidió que odiaba Florencia, y que no volvería a no ser que fuese una cuestión de vida o muerte. A fin de cuentas, ya había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando las obras de la ciudad y creía que había aprendido todo lo que podía en aquel lugar. Le preguntó al maestro Albani si sabía de algún otro artista que estuviese por Florencia con su discípulo en aquel momento, pero Albani simplemente negó con la cabeza.   

 

   Aquella noche, a la luz de las velas, Filippo retrató la cara de Paolo en un envite de rabia, para no olvidar nunca, nunca, la cara de aquel chaval tan antipático. En el pie de la página, escribió la palabra "acerbo", amargo, y soltó una risita maliciosa. Siendo los dos artistas, probablemente se volverían a ver en algún momento, y desde luego Filippo no iba a darle tregua. Puede que no supiese su nombre, pero desde luego ya le había puesto un mote: Acerbi, el manierista de Florencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi inconsistencia en el número de palabras de los capítulos va a hacer swoosh a partir de este


	4. El encargo

**1626\. Roma, Italia.**

 

  Paolo estaba nerviosísimo. Apenas había podido dormir esa noche, dando vueltas en la cama y tirando y recogiendo las sábanas. La excitación le impedía conciliar el sueño y no dejaba de pensar en la buena suerte que había tenido ganando el concurso.

 

   Y es que el concurso consistía, ni más ni menos, que en diseñar tres nuevas esculturas para el Vaticano, así como una pintura. Todo esto sería colocado en una nueva estancia que estaba por construir (de la que se encargaría el ganador del concurso de arquitectura), junto a otras tres esculturas de Dios sabía quién.

 

  Tampoco era como que a Paolo le importase demasiado, la verdad. Se llevaba bien con -casi- todo el mundo y su método de trabajo consistía, básicamente, en no meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás. De todas formas, no podía negar que sentía algo de curiosidad por ver quién sería su compañero y esperaba, con todo su corazón, que Bernini se hubiese presentado y ganado para al fin poder conocerlo. Si eso pasase, estaba seguro de que incluso lloraría, algo que,en el fondo, le avergonzaba admitir. Pero bueno, era la verdad: su admiración por el trabajo de Bernini hasta la fecha era algo casi tangible, y se maravillaba pensado que el artista napolitano apenas era un año mayor que él.

 

  —Deja de pensar en Bernini, Montanari, por lo que más quieras—se riñó a sí mismo. Al ver que, efectivamente, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir, decidió levantarse a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de dirigirse al Vaticano.

 

   Estaba ya amaneciendo y soplaba una brisilla fresca, lo suficiente para que Paolo considerase abrocharse la camisa hasta arriba antes de continuar con su paseo. Decidió que, como desde su casa a San Pedro había una hora y media, se daría una vuelta por el Coliseo y por el foro antes de dirigirse a la reunión con el Papa y los obispos.

 

   Paolo adoraba Roma. Era la ciudad que le había visto crecer y empezar a ser alguien en el mundo del arte, era la ciudad en la que había aprendido y en la que había conocido a sus amigos, y también era la ciudad gracias a la cual su familia podía sobrevivir. Pensando en su familia, se hinchó de orgullo al imaginarse lo que dirían cuando pudiese contar que había recibido un encargo del mismo Papa. Deseaba poder ayudarlos en todo lo posible y, en el mejor de los casos, poder librar a sus padres y a su hermana de la granja que regentaban para que pudieran vivir con él en la capital. Estaba seguro de lo conseguiría. Tarde o temprano.

 

   Divagando en sus asuntos familiares, empezó a rondar por las calles de Roma y se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde si seguía vagando así por la ciudad. Aceleró el paso y llegó apenas unos minutos antes de la reunión, lo suficiente para cruzar la Plaza de San Pedro y que fuese el mismo obispo de Roma el que le dejase pasar al edificio. No era la primera vez que Paolo entraba al Vaticano, y con su nuevo trabajo tampoco sería la última, pero cada vez que ponía un pie dentro de la basílica, y se atrevía a mirar al cielo del edificio, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver el tamaño de la nave. Paolo nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, pero cualquier obra de arte que entrase en su campo de visión le provocaba, siempre, un llanto casi incontrolable. Le había pasado desde pequeño y era algo que sus padres no entendían pero que encontraban entrañable. Giulia sí que lo comprendía algo más, pero sus emociones no se desbordaban de la misma manera que las de Paolo.

 

   El obispo y el joven se acercaron al altar, aún en construcción, de la basílica, un privilegio que Paolo sabía que solo se le reservaba a personas “importantes”, y sonrió al pensar que, ahora, él formaba parte de ese pequeño grupo. Cuando llegaron ante el altar, después de arrodillarse y santiguarse (Paolo más por obligación que por creencia), el Papa Urbano XVIII apareció tras los pilares del baldaquino de bronce que Bernini estaba esculpiendo. Tanto el obispo como Paolo se acercaron a besar el anillo papal, ante la mirada complacida de Urbano XVIII, que los saludó y dejó que el artista hablase.

 

   —Su Santidad, no se hace una idea de lo agradecido que estoy por esta oportunidad—balbuceó Paolo com emoción. El Papa se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

 —Agradéceselo a Él—contestó, señalando hacia arriba. Paolo puso cara de circunstancia, pero el Papa estaba claramente con la cabeza en otro sitio y no se dio cuenta—. ¿No has venido con tu compañero, Montanari?

 

   —No, Su Santidad, no me dijeron de quién se trataba…

 

   —Ah, bueno. Pensé que igual se habría perdido, el pobre chico. Nunca ha venido por aquí excepto para presentar el proyecto. Estoy seguro de que os llevaréis muy bien, Montanari.

 

  Paolo abrió la boca para contestar cuando, de repente, las puertas chirriaron y una voz conocida gritó desde los pies de la basílica:

 

  —¡LLEGO TARDE, SU SANTIDAD! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!

 

  —¡Ah, Biagi, por fin! Justo estaba diciéndole a tu compañero que creo que os vais a llevar muy bien. ¿Estás bien, Montanari?

 

   Ya está. Iba a dimitir. No podía pasar por eso. Paolo no podía trabajar con el imbécil de Biagi, era una tarea titánica que él no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo. Y encima el Papa se había dado cuenta de la cara que había puesto. Y Filippo lo miraba con esa maldita sonrisa que anunciaba que una verborrea insoportable iba a empezar a salir de su boca.

 

  —Nos conocemos, Su Santidad—empezó Filippo. Paolo solo quería tirarse al suelo a llorar y a pedirle perdón a Dios por sus años de ateísmo—. Desde hace unos diez años, de hecho. Nos conocimos en Florencia, ¿sabe? No se puede decir que aquí mi amigo Acerbi, digo, Montanari, fuese el más simpático y amable, pero todo el mundo tiene un inicio—Filippo le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Paolo y le dio una palmada algo fuerte en en el pecho con la otra mano—. Estoy seguro de que vamos a trabajar como viejos amigos, ¿verdad?

 

   Paolo miró a Filippo con cara de muerto, deseando meterse en la cripta del edificio para quedarse ahí por los restos, pero hizo el esfuerzo de mirar al Papa con la sonrisa más falsa que fue capaz de producir en ese momento y dijo, conteniendo sus impulsos homicidas:

 

  —No se preocupe, Su Santidad. Nada de lo que hagamos entre estas paredes podrá ser considerado un delito por Dios.

 

   Filippo entendió perfectamente que la segunda parte de la frase era algo así como “lo que hagamos fuera tal vez sí”, y sonrió aún con más ganas ante la perspectiva de poder trabajar codo a codo con su eterno enemigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo he hecho algo más corto de lo que en principio quería, pero es la una de la mañana y no me apetece destrozarme más los ojos JAJAJA
> 
> De todas formas, en el siguiente cap meteré lo que he quitado de este👀👌🏻


	5. Presentaciones formales

   El Papa dio una palmada para zanjar la reunión y, con una cara de enorme ilusión que solo contribuía al malestar anímico de Paolo, les dijo a los artistas que enseguida les acompañarían a la estancia a reformar y a decorar. Paolo observó de reojo como Biagi sonreía con suficiencia y cierta malicia, y apartó rápidamente la mirada cuando los ojos oscuros de su autoproclamado enemigo se cruzaron con los suyos.

 

   Filippo, por su parte, solo tenía en mente la diversión que aquel encargo le había garantizado; y su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas maliciosas y truculentas y de bromas y malas palabras que podría dedicarle al grandullón de Montanari. Tenía claro que, mientras estuviesen trabajando bajo el mismo techo, no le iba a dar tregua, y se iba a asegurar de que recordase el daño que le hizo en Florencia a aquel crío rubio, pálido y delgaducho.

 

   En realidad, Paolo tenía calado a Biagi, y fue así desde que se encontraron delante del David. Filippo era un niñato orgulloso y prepotente que se había criado entre laureles y cojines de plumas, que siempre había tenido lo que quería y al que nadie le había dicho nunca que no. Los rumores que se contaban en los círculos de artistas, sin embargo, dejaban ver que la vida de Filippo no llegó a ser tan feliz como él quería hacer ver. Se hablaba de algún problema con su padre, de proporciones relativamente grandes, y de que a día de hoy aún tenían una relación espinosa. Paolo tampoco estaba ciego y podía ver perfectamente, en los pocos momentos en los que habían coincidido, que a Biagi le costaba bajar la guardia ante la gente que no conocía bien. Es decir, prácticamente toda Roma menos su grupito de amigas. El "Círculo de las Gallinas", como se les solía llamar. La verdad es que, para Paolo, no era in secreto que Filippo ocultaba su inseguridad tras una máscara de opulencia y exageración.

 

   En el arte, sin embargo, Biagi era todo lo contrario a su yo interior, y más parecido a su imagen externa, pero sin tanto adorno: alguien clásico, con confianza en sus pinceladas y que tenía claro, y dejaba claro, que cualquier trazo en el lienzo, cualquier golpe de cincel, y cualquier acotación en un plano eran precisas, y estaban ahí porque él así lo había querido. Sin fallos, todo perfectamente calculado.

 

   Y Paolo... bueno, Paolo era más desastroso en todo en general. Su vida era un trajín constante de un sitio a otro, buscando trabajo aquí y allí para poder ayudar a sus padres, dejándole apenas tiempo para conocer a gente. Su vivienda habitual estaba en Roma: se había criado allí y todos los artistas de la ciudad lo conocían. Pero realmente nadie, excepto su maestro y una vieja amiga suya, había logrado acercarse lo suficiente para que Paolo lo pudiese considerar un amigo.

 

   El arte de Paolo era expresionista, dinámico y espontáneo, pero muy delicado. Filippo había escuchado que casi nunca planeaba sus pinturas, y que sus esculturas las preparaba tras un par de bocetos no demasiado acabados. En realidad esa faceta le sorprendía de sobremanera, porque Paolo era, aparentemente, alguien tosco, seco y malhumorado. Su expresión facial no variaba mucho de la cara que puede tener un árbol, y su apellido lo describía a la perfección: era alto, grande y fuerte como una montaña, solía vestir ropas marrones y lo único que desentonaba de sus tonos terrosos habituales era el verde aceituna de sus ojos. Un verde que Filippo tenía que admitir que era de los más bonitos que había visto, pero Montanari no podía enterarse de eso.

 

~~~

 

   Al cabo de un rato de estar esperando en medio de San Pedro, cada uno pensando en lo mucho despreciaba al otro, un empleado del papado que se presentó como Esposito llegó para acompañar a los artistas a su lugar de trabajo. Paolo estaba tenso y dispuesto a no dirigirle una palabra a Biagi, que seguía con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Pero el silencio no duró mucho.

 

   —Soy un gran admirador vuestro—dijo Esposito con timidez—. Lo que hacéis me parece digno de admiración. Yo siempre he querido aprender a pintar y dedicarme al arte, pero ya veis dónde he acabado...

 

   —No es mal sitio para trabajar—comentó Paolo en voz baja—De todas formas, nunca es tarde para aprender a pintar. Aprovecha que estás en esta ciudad y estás rodeado de tanto arte maravilloso.

 

   —Milán también es digna de mención—intervino Filippo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

 

   —Roma es mejor—le cortó Paolo. Filippo le miró con una ligera mueca de asco.

 

   —Si tú lo dices, Acerbi...

 

   —¿De verdad estás comparando Roma con Mi...?

 

   —¡Hemos llegado!—les interrumpió Esposito con urgencia antes de que la discusión alcanzase otro tono—Esta es la sala a reformar, dejad que os enseñe cómo la hemos preparado. Podéis mover cualquier cosa y traer vuestros instrumentos si queréis, pero pensamos que estaría bien que pusiésemos algunos a vuestra disposición. El Papa se ha encargado personalmente de... bueno, de mandar mensajeros a que preguntasen por los mejores oleos preparados y mármoles. Hemos traído una muestra de los mármoles, por si los queréis ver luego...

 

   Paolo y Filippo habían empezado a investigar la habitación, en todo momento dándose la espalda, y Esposito pensó que iba a tener que soportar un temporal cada vez que tuviese que preguntarles cómo iban en su trabajo. Inspiró con fuerza y dio una palmada para recobrar la atención de los artistas.

 

   —Si tenéis alguna pregunta, haced que me llamen. Estaré a vuestro servicio durante todo el tiempo que estéis trabajando. Ahora os dejo solos para que podáis poner en común vuestros proyectos. No os peleéis, ¿eh?—se rió.

 

   Filippo subió los pulgares con una sonrisa exagerada y Paolo se limitó a mirarlo con cara de póker. Esposito se despidió y cerró la puerta con un suspiro. _Vaya unos meses me esperan_ , pensó.

 

   Nada más se escuchó el golpe de la puerta, Filippo giró sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió con paso firme a Paolo, que estaba de espaldas a él. Podía oir perfectamente las zancadas de Biagi al cruzar la habitación, pero prefirió no darse la vuelta a recibirlo y seguir haciendo como que miraba los pinceles. A los pocos segundos, notó el calor del cuerpo de Biagi en su espalda y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se movió para enfrentarse a él. El pelo rubio pomposo de Filippo contrastaba con la oscuridad de sus ojos, y la barba de chivo que llevaba le recordó a Paolo a una de las representaciones del dios Pan. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Biagi se acercó aún más a él y le agarró el cuello de la camisa para abotonarlo.

 

   —Así mejor, compañero, no quiero que cojas frío y te mueras antes de que pueda devolvértela—le dio una palmadita en el pecho. Paolo dio un paso hacia atrás con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. ¿De verdad este tío era tan rencoroso? Cuanta maldad en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

 

   —Mira, Biagi, yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie. Si aún te duele lo de Florencia y quieres que te pida perdón después de _once años,_ pues ya está, lo siento. Pero déjame en paz. Yo solo he venido a trabajar. No tengo nada en tu contra.

 

   En los ojos de Filippo hubo un destello de confusión, pero en seguida se le dibujó la sonrisilla maliciosa en la cara. Se alejó de Paolo marcha atrás con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

 

   —Ya veremos—sentenció.

 


	6. Enemigos sinceros

   Llevaban trabajando juntos seis días y ya había sido la semana más dura de la vida profesional de Paolo. No era capaz de entender cómo Biagi conservaba tanto odio después de tantos años, ni tampoco creía que lo que quiera que le dijese en Florencia por aquel entonces mereciese esta “venganza”. Casi se empezaba a sentir mal por lo que le había dicho (y eso que no se acordaba de las palabras exactas).

 

   En el séptimo día de trabajo, tras haber pasado desde el lunes soportando piedrecitas lanzadas a la cabeza, desapariciones de pinturas y pinceles y la también desaparición de su almuerzo (y le sentaba muy mal no comer), Paolo se encaró a Filippo con la intención de que todas esas estupideces cesaran cuanto antes:

 

   —Déjame en paz de una maldita vez—gruñó. Como era de esperar, Biagi no le hizo ningún caso y siguió echándole el polvo del mármol encima. Paolo agarró la escalera en la que Filippo estaba subido  y la movió con brusquedad, haciendo que el artista milanés casi se cayese—. Te he dicho que me dejes en paz.

 

   —No me da la gana—contestó Filippo con rabia.

 

   —Entonces ni se te ocurra bajar de la escalera, Biagi.

 

   —¿Eso es una amenaza, Acerbi? 

 

   —No lo dudes.

 

   La rotundidad de las palabras de Paolo dejó a Filippo un poco desconcertado y tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que, tal vez, Montanari sí que daba un poco de miedo enfadado. Decidió que ese mediodía no le quitaría la comida (por si acaso) y que le iba a dar algo de tregua durante los días siguientes. Más por conservar su propia integridad física que por respetar a su compañero de trabajo.

 

   Durante el resto de la mañana, y hasta la tarde, ambos artistas trabajaron en relativa tranquilidad, aunque bastante tensos. A la hora del almuerzo cada uno se sentó en una esquina de la capilla, evitando mirarse entre ellos y repasando mentalmente la posible amenaza que el uno suponía para el otro. Paolo, si bien celebró que el tono autoritario y serio de su amenaza a Biagi había funcionado, seguía pensando que Filippo podría tirarle un trozo de mármol en la cabeza en cualquier momento, si se descuidaba. Por su parte, Filippo pensaba, en esencia, lo mismo sobre Paolo: aquel salvaje de metro noventa le podía partir en dos como a una ramita en cuanto se despistase.

 

~~~

 

   Cuando el sol comenzó a caer, se escuchó un golpe casi demasiado suave en la puerta, como si su autor no quisiera entrar. Filippo, que estaba estirándose de manera muy teatral tras haber pasado un par de horas subido a la escalera (Paolo no sabía si lo estaba haciendo tan exageradamente para incordiar o porque de verdad era así de dramático), se acercó a abrir y se encontró con la cara agobiada de Esposito:

 

   —Su Santidad quiere saber si habéis avanzado algo. 

 

   —Hombre, ha pasado una semana. Algo hemos hecho, pero esto no es lo más rápido del mundo, ¿sabes?

 

   —Sí, sí. Lo sé. Se lo he dicho. Pero tiene la manía de querer tenerlo todo controlado en cada momento—se estremeció al recordar al Papa acosándolo con preguntas sobre cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida. Su Santidad al parecer pensaba que para acercarse a Dios también tenía que ser omnisciente.

 

   —Pues dile que ya le avisaremos cuando tenga que ver algo—cortó Paolo. Después resopló y masculló unas palabras que Esposito no escuchó bien (pero que se imaginaba) y de las que Filippo se rió.

 

   —¿Algo más?—preguntó Biagi a continuación.

 

   —No, nada más. Pero, por favor, no tardéis mucho en tener algo que se le pueda enseñar al Papa. No quiero que me pregunte a cada segundo del día.

 

   —Sí, sí, ya te avisaremos—comentó Paolo ausente.

 

   —Si nos disculpas, tenemos que trabajar—dijo Filippo con una sonrisa—. Por tu bien.

 

   —Claro, claro—suspiró—. Que os sea leve. 

 

   Cerró la puerta al irse y Filippo se giró en el sitio y observó a Paolo bosquejar. No podía negar que, desde que lo vio en Florencia, sintió envidia por el trazo tan suelto con el que dibujaba, por la expresividad de sus dibujos. Era algo que él nunca había conseguido y que, en el fondo, le dolía profundamente. Dibujar era lo que mejor se le daba a su madre.

 

   Se dirigió a su escalera y, antes de subir, le echó un ojo a los planos de la reforma de la capilla en los que había estado trabajando. No se dió cuenta de que Paolo lo estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo.

 

   —¿Cómo lo haces?—preguntó.

 

   Filippo se sobresaltó y se puso tenso.

 

   —¿Cómo hago el qué?

 

   —Eso—señaló—. La arquitectura. Los cálculos. A mi me encantaría, pero soy un negado. Demasiadas rectas y demasiados números, supongo—confesó Paolo con sinceridad.

 

   La cabeza de Filippo estaba echando humo. No sabía a qué quería llegar Montanari con aquello. En realidad Paolo no quería llegar a nada, solo pretendía poner un poco de paz entre ellos. 

 

   Viendo que Filippo no contestaba, Paolo siguió hablando:

 

   —Mis padres tienen una granja, ¿sabes? Están mayores y chochean un poco, así que mi hermana Giulia es la que se encarga de las cuentas. Al menos a ella se le dan bien, yo soy un inútil. Cuando me fui de casa me sentí mal por dejarla a ella sola con toda la responsabilidad, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor. Probablemente acabaría estorbando.

 

   —Qué forma tan deprimente tienes de divagar—se rió Filippo. Paolo se puso rojo.

 

   —Perdón, lo hago bastante a menudo—Biagi podía sentir cómo se mordía la lengua para no seguir diciendo cosas malas de sí mismo.

 

   —Respondiendo a tu pregunta—empezó Filippo, y observó la cara de alivio que ponía Paolo—, mi padre era… es marchante de arte y en el desván solía tener planos para concursos y todo eso. Mi madre me enseñaba a leerlos. Y sobre las matemáticas, la realidad es que mi padre siempre quiso que fuera contable, así que aquí estoy. Sabiendo sumar pero sin poder hacer una línea decente sin reglas—se burló amargamente. Paolo no sabía cómo contestarle, y Filippo, viendo que tardaba, simplemente se dió la vuelta sobre el plano y empezó a hacer apuntes.

 

   —A mi me parece que dibujas bien—susurró Paolo con timidez. A Filippo se le aceleró el corazón.


	7. Vecinos (o algo así)

   —Es increíble—comentó Esposito.

 

   —Ya lo has dicho cuatro veces en lo que va de día, Cosmo—le respondió su compañero.

 

   —Ya, pero es que tú no has estado ahí, Amadeo. Ahora se llevan _bien_. Se saludan al entrar. Se dejan los cinceles. Se _ríen_. No sé qué ha podido pasar.

 

  —Pues que al final se han caído bien, Cosmo. ¿Te llevabas tú bien con tu cuñado al principio? No. Pues lo mismo.

 

  —Yo no lo odiaba, Amadeo—contestó Esposito casi ofendido. En realidad, le seguía cayendo fatal su cuñado. Menudo payaso.

 

   —Estoy seguro de que Biagi tampoco odiaba a Montanari en el fondo. Venga, come, que el Papa te va a obligar a ir a la capilla en nada. Es como un reloj ese hombre, me sorprende.

 

   —Aun así, sigo pensando que no es normal que hayan hecho tan buenas migas de golpe…—se dijo al final Esposito.

 

   Terminó de engullir su almuerzo justo cuando el Papa (o, bueno, más bien un mensajero novato) lo avisó para visitar a Biagi y a Montanari. Amadeo le dedicó un gesto de solidaridad, el que le había mostrado todos los demás días. Pero Esposito tenía, se podría decir, ganas de ir a husmear, por una vez. Y es que ya se lo había dicho a su amigo: no se explicaba la mejora de actitud de ambos artistas, que un día estaban a punto de matarse y, al siguiente, poco les faltaba para regalarse flores.

 

   Así que se puso en marcha hacia la capilla, con la esperanza de que toda la jornada anterior hubiese sido un sueño lúcido. Y cuando llegó al sitio y abrió la puerta (esta vez sin llamar), se encontró a Paolo y a Filippo comiendo en la misma mesa y hablando animadamente. Ya está. Se me ha ido la olla, pensó Esposito.

 

   —¿Qué hay, Espo?—saludó Filippo. Paolo se rió. _Espo. Para eso podría haberlo llamado por su nombre_ —¿Alguna buena nueva del Papa?

 

   —Llámame Cosmo—respondió Esposito un poco confundido—. Y no, nada más que lo habitual. Ya veo que vais mejor. ¿Creéis que vais a tener algo… eh… visible? ¿Para el sábado que viene?

 

   Los artistas se miraron. Paolo se encogió de hombros.

 

   —Supongo que sí—contestó Filippo.

 

   —Estupendo. Genial. Os dejo comer. Tened un buen día.

 

   Cerró la puerta. No había sido un sueño lúcido. Sonrió. Tal vez su suerte en el Vaticano iba a cambiar. Tal vez ya no sería el mensajero al que todo le salía mal. Hinchó el pecho. _Eres un genio, Cosmo. Prepárate para un ascenso._ Y con esa idea en la cabeza, Esposito se dirigió a su puesto habitual y trabajó, en su opinión, especialmente bien (aunque no es que trabajase mal cada día). A ver si el Papa le reconocía por fin, que ya era hora.

 

   —Me da pena—Paolo miraba hacia la puerta recién cerrada.

 

   —Qué va—dijo Filippo. Paolo le puso mala cara—. Me refiero a que, no sé, si que parece que el pobre esté un poco desanimado con su trabajo. Pero igual le hace ilusión que nosotros hagamos el nuestro bien. Tal vez el Papa le suba el sueldo.

 

   —¿Tú crees?

 

   Filippo asintió con fervor. Paolo sonrió hacia sí mismo. En seguida terminó la comida y se levantó.

 

   —A trabajar—ordenó—. Por Cosmo.

 

   —Por Cosmo—suspiró Filippo, y se levantó con desgana.

 

   Al terminar la jornada, Filippo estaba a escasos centímetros de terminar las pinturas de las guirnaldas de una de las paredes, y Paolo había ya esculpido —toscamente— su ángel de mármol desde los pies hasta el ombligo (esperaba que el Papa no se escandalizase por el desnudo). Dándose por satisfechos, ambos recogieron sus bártulos y se dirigieron a la salida. Al llegar a la plaza, Paolo y Filippo se despidieron:

 

   —Hasta mañana—dijo Filippo con una sonrisa ansiosa.

 

   —Mañana es domingo—se rió Paolo—. Hasta el lunes.

 

   Filippo se quedó con cara de tonto. _¿Qué te pasa, Biagi? Hace dos semanas querías ahogarlo en yeso. Contente un poco._

 

   —Hasta mañana—volvió a decir Filippo. _Idiota_.

 

   Paolo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se fue con la mano levantada en señal de despedida. Filippo se fue por otra calle distinta a la habitual y se sacó una carta del bolsillo. La había recibido el jueves. La releyó e hizo una mueca de disgusto, que pasó por un suspiro y se convirtió en un gesto de algo parecido a la esperanza. Pero tampoco era eso, realmente.

 

   Siguió andando, cabizbajo, mientras torcía las esquinas mecánicamente, como si (y ese era el caso) tuviese el mapa de esa zona grabado a fuego. Cuando entró a una calle un poco más ancha lo sorprendió una voz:

 

   —¿Me estás siguiendo?

 

   Filippo miró hacia arriba y deseó que se lo tragase la tierra. Paolo lo miraba con curiosidad y un aire de burla.

 

   —Voy… a casa de alguien. De un amigo.

 

   —Pues te has ido por lo callejones más raros de por aquí, Biagi. Si ibas a acabar en esta calle igualmente, podrías haber ido por la avenida que está bien aseada. Y que no es peligrosa, ya sabes.

 

   —Ya es la costumbre, Acerbi—murmuró con languidez.

 

   Se hizo un ambiente incómodo y ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar una conversación. Siguieron caminando durante cinco minutos en completo silencio hasta que a Paolo se le ocurrió la pregunta más estúpida:

 

   —Oye y… ¿cuál es tu artista favorito?

 

   —Miguel Ángel. Periodo clásico. El manierista no me gusta tanto, ya sabes.

 

   Paolo se dio cuenta de que era una clara referencia a la discusión en Florencia y prefirió esquivar el asunto.

 

   —Yo admiro a Bernini—dijo él—. Es un prodigio… es… simplemente genial. Y pensar que, además, tiene nuestra edad.

 

   —Tu edad—apuntó Filippo. Él tenía aún unos años de márgen para alcanzar a Bernini. En realidad Paolo también tenía unos meses pero, en fin. No se le veía con mucha intención de llegar a ser el mejor artista de Roma.

 

   —Bueno, mi edad. ¿Qué más da?—Filippo contestó a la pregunta rodando los ojos— Como sea. La manera que tiene de esculpir, sus dibujos… daría lo que fuera por hablar con él, pero no me atrevo.

 

   —Yo lo conozco—comentó Filippo con una sonrisa.

 

   —¿En serio?

 

   —Si quieres te lo presento. Ya te avisaré si va a alguna fiesta.

 

   —Oh. Pues gracias, supongo—Paolo estaba falto de palabras y tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Filippo la acompañó sonriendo él también y se miraron durante un rato algo largo, hasta que Paolo hizo un ruido que pretendía ser una tos y miró hacia otro lado.

 

   Y siguieron andando, en silencio, a lo largo de la calle desierta hasta que ambos se pararon y hablaron a la vez:

 

   —Ya estamos—dijeron al unísono.

 

   —¿Vives aquí?—preguntó Filippo con una mezcla de entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

 

   —¿Tu amigo es d’Angelo?—preguntó Paolo a la vez con desprecio.

 

   —¿Lo conoces?

 

   —Sí, bueno, por desgracia. Además sería dificil no conocerlo cuando vivo literalmente enfrente. Pero bueno, quién soy yo para juzgar. Pásalo bien. Me voy a trabajar.

 

   —Pero si mañana es domingo.

 

   —Tengo más encargos, Biagi—sonrió Paolo—. Chao.

 

   —Adiós.

 

   Filippo se quedó en medio de la calzada, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada de la casa de Paolo. Tenía el corazón en un puño y quería aporrear la puerta y decirle que él tampoco soportaba a d’Angelo. Y, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, exhaló y se giró sobre sus talones. Llamó a casa de su “amigo” y le abrió la puerta. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera saludar, d’Angelo le preguntó lo que le preguntaba siempre:

 

   —¿Te ha visto alguien?

 

   Y Filippo contestó lo que le contestaba siempre. Pero, por una vez, mintió:

 

   —No, Alessandro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpad si hay erratas, el movil no me corrige las cosas sin wifi JDHAJSH


	8. Alessandro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suena Alejandro de Lady Gaga*

   Alessandro d’Angelo era comúnmente conocido por la alta sociedad de Roma por ser un capullo rompecorazones (pero siempre dicho con una sonrisa). Era el don Juan, el Casanova. Él, por supuesto, conocía todas y cada una de las palabras que se decían de él, y más de una vez había ido susurrando rumores a oídos de doncellas impresionables para que su fama se acrecentara. La cosa es que era encantador, no se podía negar: era guapo, era rico, y tenía un carisma fuera de lo común. No tenía muchos amigos (aunque a él le gustaba decir lo contrario) porque la gente tendía a no fiarse en exceso de alguien como Alessandro.

 

   Pero sí que tenía uno, que era algo así como su perrito faldero. Se llamaba Salvatore “Salva” Ferri, y se habían conocido de pequeños, en la escuela para niños más ricos de la ciudad. Alessandro apreciaba de manera genuina a Salvatore, pero, a menudo, le soltaba perlitas del tipo “eres un estorbo” porque no sabía cómo gestionar sus sentimientos de buena manera. Salvatore, que ya estaba acostumbrado, no le daba mayor importancia y seguía pegado a Alessandro como si fuese un apéndice de su cuerpo. D’Angelo estaba tremendamente agradecido por el temperamento calmado y paciente de Salvatore, en realidad.

 

   Otra de sus amistades, más o menos, era el “asunto Biagi”, como él lo llamaba. Hay que aclarar que a Alessandro le gustan las mujeres. Mucho. Pero que mucho (aunque tal vez no tanto como hacía creer a ojos del público). El “asunto Biagi”, sin embargo, surgió de la siguiente manera: hace un par de años, Alessandro vio a una muchacha vestida con ropas de seda muy cara llorar a moco tendido en una fiesta. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó que por qué lloraba así. Ella le dijo que un tal Filippo Biagi le había dicho que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía seguir viéndose con ella. Algo de que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Alessandro, en su afán de ser un galán y poder apuntarse a otra muchacha al marcador (que eran sus intenciones reales), le dijo que tendría unas palabras con el tal Biagi.

 

   Pues bien, Alessandro fue a buscar a Filippo. Y lo encontró, después de preguntar, en un armario ropero con una botella de algo fuerte al lado y con los ojos rojos como el tomate. D’Angelo pensó que igual no estaba en situación de batirse en duelo y se intentó ir, pero Biagi agarró el borde de su capa y le dijo que se quedase. Necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar. Alessandro no sabía muy bien dónde meterse en ese momento, así que le pidió la botella a Filippo, que se la acercó con la mano temblorosa y respirando con dificultad. Aquella noche, ambos acabaron como cubas, pero lo bueno es que Filippo ya no lloraba. Lo que pasó a continuación, Alessandro diría que tiene una laguna y Filippo diría que fue una gran noche. El caso es que eso que pasó no era algo que a Alessandro le gustara admitir y, tras enterarse de quién era Biagi exactamente (hijo de un rico comerciante y demás reputación), decidió que, además, era algo que convenía ocultar.

 

   Pensando Alessandro que todos son tan malas personas como él, se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería no romperle el corazón, por una vez, a Filippo. Se arriesgaba a que el milanés lo contase por todos sus círculos de artistas y a que el rumor de que el famoso Alessandro d’Angelo había estado metido en la cama de un hombre se propagase no solo por Roma, sino por toda Italia. Y eso supondría que su padre le cortaría el grifo de suministros y tendría que buscarse la vida solito. Así que alargó la mentira todo lo que pudo y, durante esos dos años, él y Biagi se estuvieron viendo. Al principio bastante a menudo, pero en los últimos meses, cada vez menos. Para desgracia de Filippo, Alessandro se cansaba pronto de sus amantes, por mucho que le gustasen. Y mucho tiempo duró estable con Filippo, la verdad.

 

   Así que se puede afirmar que esta experiencia benefició más a Alessandro (que descubrió que, aunque a él quienes le gustaban mucho mucho eran las mujeres, los hombres quizás no estaban tan mal. Pero de puertas para dentro) que a Filippo (que solo se enamoró profundamente de la peor persona de Roma).

 

   Por otro lado, Alessandro era un pésimo vecino. Se había mudado hace muy poco a la casa de enfrente de la de Paolo. A ver, Paolo ya conocía a d’Angelo hacía tiempo. Era un habitual en las fiestas de alta sociedad en las que a veces trabajaba de camarero para sacar un dinerillo extra. Y siempre trataba a todo el mundo fatal, como si él fuese el dueño del mundo. Así que, cuando Paolo se enteró de que era su nuevo vecino, estuvo a un pelo de mudarse.

 

   No era raro escuchar griteríos y voces a las tantas de la noche, y casi no tenía dedos con los que contar la cantidad de gente que entraba habitualmente en esa casa. Paolo no tendría problema alguno si las fiestas fuesen los fines de semana, pero, para Alessandro, los días laborables eran de fiesta y los días de fiesta seguían siendo de fiesta. Además de eso, Paolo conocía la fama de Alessandro. Es decir, todo el mundo la conocía. Algunos lo admiraban por ello y otros, como era su caso, lo detestaban. Así que, cuando Filippo le dijo que era su amigo, se quedó a cuadros. No esperaba que Biagi se juntase con indeseables como d’Angelo. Pero nunca puedes saberlo todo de alguien, pensó.

 

   Sin embargo, lo que Paolo desconocía era la clase concreta de relación que tenían d’Angelo y Biagi. Él pensaba que sería algo así como una amistad decadente (porque no creía que Filippo fuese suficiente mala persona como para que Alessandro le cayese bien), pero no se le habría ocurrido que estaba loco hasta la médula por semejante imbécil. Aunque en lo de decadente sí que acertó, pero esto Filippo no quería verlo aún.

 

   Y con todo esto dicho, cuando Filippo entró en la casa de Alessandro y fue recibido con la misma pregunta de siempre, como si su relación (o como quisiera llamarse eso) fuese algo que había que ocultar, quiso pegarle un puñetazo a d’Angelo en su perfecta nariz. Alessandro, que no era tonto, lo notó e intentó suavizar la situación:

 

   —¿Qué tal hoy en el Vaticano?

 

   —Bueno, como siempre—no le había contado nada de que ahora se llevaba bien con Paolo—. Además el Papa quiere que tengamos algo visible para el sábado que viene.

 

   —Sería gracioso que se le rompiese la escultura a Montanari.

 

   Un detalle importante del carácter de Filippo es que es increíblemente inseguro y busca aprobación hasta en las piedras de las paredes de su casa. Y es una pena porque, en realidad, Filippo tiene una voluntad de hierro y una determinación como pocas. Pero su padre no había contribuído a desarrollar esas capacidades en su infancia y Filippo había acabado con una inseguridad del tamaño de una ballena.

 

   —No sería gracioso en absoluto—se escandalizó Filippo.

 

   —Nah, sería mejor. Deberías hacerlo—afirmó Alessandro.

 

   —Estás loco. Lleva un mes trabajando, ¿sabes lo mucho que es eso?

 

   —Agh, venga Filippo, cariño. Será divertido.

 

   —Ni en sueños.

 

   Sin embargo, Alessandro sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas. Él también despreciaba a Paolo, pues le molestaba que alguien de origen tan humilde viviese justo en la casa de enfrente (Olor a vacas, decía si veía a Paolo. Paolo lo ignoraba. Que no entrase al trapo era otro de los motivos por los que lo odiaba). Así que, por fortuna o por desgracia, Filippo recibió durante esa semana, hasta el martes, cartas en las que Alessandro lo citaba el día siguiente, de noche, en su casa. Y le comía la cabeza diciéndole lo grande que sería si le clavaba el cincel en mal sitio a la escultura de Montanari. Lo mucho que se lo agradecería. Lo muchísimo más que lo querría. Y Filippo, que al principio se negó en redondo, fue suavizando sus maneras por las promesas de amor y por el sueño de la felicidad hasta que, el miércoles por la noche, con una voz ahogada, dijo lo que d’Angelo tanto quería oir:

 

   —Está bien. Lo haré.


	9. El mayor error

Cuando Filippo se despertó la madrugada del jueves, en su cabeza se había formado la imagen de una balanza. En un lado estaban la aprobación y el amor “incondicional” de Alessandro y, en el otro, la amistad de Paolo y lo que fuera que su estómago hacía cada vez que pensaba en él. Por desgracia para Paolo, la toxicidad de Alessandro cegaba a Filippo en todos sus actos.

 

Así que Filippo se levantó, se vistió de negro para no ser visto y se fue hacia el Vaticano. Abrió la capilla con la llave que le había prestado el Papa y, con olas de dudas rompiendo contra su cerebro, agarró uno de los cinceles que había por allí. Lo colocó en un punto que parecía crítico para el bloque de mármol. Cogió también el martillo y lo dejó quieto en el aire. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que iba a meter la pata como nunca antes lo había hecho. Otra le decía que, si lo hacía, sería un desgraciado. Pero había una, en el fondo, que le animaba a hacerlo. Con una voz bastante parecida a la de Alessandro. Que le prometía cariño, le prometía felicidad. O, bueno, algo parecido.

 

Y justo en el momento en el que el martillo cayó sobre el cincel, con la voz de Alessandro gritando de alegría en lo más profundo de su cerebro, Filippo se arrepintió. Pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás y la escultura empezó a fracturarse, a quebrarse, y los primeros trozos de piedra comenzaron a saltar.

 

Presa del pánico y con lágrimas en los ojos, Filippo salió corriendo, cerró la capilla y huyó a su casa. Volvió a meterse en la cama y se quedó dormido con asombrosa velocidad, como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada. Al volver a despertar con, esta vez, el sol en los ojos, tuvo una extraña sensación de irrealidad. No estaba seguro de si había sido un sueño o de verdad lo había pasado, y una sensación de mareo y el correspondiente gusto a vómito en la garganta lo hizo caer a los pies de la cama. Con ninguna gana, se cambió a sus colores de ropa habituales, hizo el amago de desayunar (aunque no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para comer algo nutritivo) y se puso en camino al trabajo.

 

Paolo llegaba siempre antes que él, y ese jueves fatídico no fue una excepción. Buscó a Esposito, porque quería consultarle un par de cosas (sobre si el ángel debería o no llevar ropa), y se encaminaron juntos hacia la capilla. Esposito abrió la puerta como tantas otras veces y las respiraciones de ambos hombres se cortaron al instante. Paolo se acercó despacio a la escultura. O lo que quedaba de ella. Esposito se quedó en el dintel de la puerta.

 

—Voy a avisar a Su Santidad—susurró.

 

Paolo hizo caso omiso y siguió aproximándose al montón de piedras. Cayó de rodillas justo delante. Su temperatura corporal empezó a ascender y se puso a temblar de rabia. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó pasos aproximándose. Tenía esperanzas de que fuese Esposito con alguna noticia, pero era Biagi. Le puso una mano dubitativa en el hombro y apretó en muestra de apoyo. Paolo notó que también estaba temblando, y bajó la mirada, ya más triste que enfadado, a las botas de Biagi. De pronto, contuvo una respiración, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y se puso de pie. Ante la mirada extrañada de Biagi, Paolo se fue de la capilla.

 

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Filippo con un hilillo se voz. No recibió respuesta. Al final sí que había sucedido.

 

De lo que Filippo no se dio cuenta al cambiarse de ropa fue de que no se cambió de botas. Era algo mecánico: casi siempre se ponía las mismas porque eran las más cómodas para trabajar de pie durante horas. El problema era que, al haber estado ahí de madrugada, el tejido negro de su calzado había adquirido un tono blanquecino por el polvo del mármol. Y justo eso era lo que había visto Paolo.

 

Paolo salió de la capilla dando grandes zancadas y completamente rojo de ira. Se topó con Esposito, que regresaba con cara esperanzada tras hablar con el Papa. Pero ya no lo quería ver, la verdad.

 

—Dice Su Santidad que no pasa nada, Montanari. Que se encargará personalmente de ir a buscar un bloque de mármol. No se te descontará de la comisión—sonrió.

 

—Ha sido Biagi—gruñó Paolo.

 

—¿Cómo dices?

 

—Que ha sido Biagi. Ha sido él quien lo ha hecho.

 

—Venga, Montanari. Sé que estás enfadado, pero no puedes ir acusando así a la gente…

 

Paolo resopló por la nariz y Esposito se asustó. Pudo ver como una vena del cuello le palpitaba con fuerza. Parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

 

—Voy a dar una vuelta.

 

—Claro, como quieras… Búscame cuando vuelvas, ¿sí?

 

Así que Paolo, enfadado como pocas veces en su vida había estado, fue a San Pedro a intentar calmarse. Al principio pensó que habría sido un accidente, que el mármol no habría soportado la contracción por el frío nocturno. Pero cuando se fijó en las botas de Biagi, supo que toda la supuesta amistad que habían cultivado aquel mes era un farsa para continuar con su estúpida venganza de niñato frustrado. Volvió a respirar y se sentó delante del baldaquino de Bernini. Se volvió a acordar de Filippo y decidió que lo más inteligente sería alejarse del Vaticano por unas horas.

 

Filippo se encontró con Esposito mientras buscaba a Paolo.

 

—¿Sabes dónde está Montanari?—preguntó con prisa.

 

—Juraría que se ha ido a la basílica, pero no creo que…

 

—¡Muchas gracias, Cosmo!—lo interrumpió Filippo.

 

Esposito se quedó con la palabra en la boca y pensando que su tan ansiada posibilidad de ascenso se había evaporado en un segundo. El temor por la vida de Biagi llegó después.

 

Filippo, que aún no se había dado cuenta del polvo de sus botas, se dirigió a San Pedro con urgencia, justo a tiempo para ver a Paolo salir rápidamente por una de las puertas laterales. Aceleró el paso y consiguió agarrarle el brazo. Paolo dió un tirón y se alejó de él.

 

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí—le advirtió. A Filippo empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. _Mierda_.

 

—Oye, siento mucho lo de la escultura, de verdad…— _traidor_.

 

—Debería darte vergüenza—le espetó Paolo.

 

—¿Qué?— _mentiroso_.

 

—¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo, Biagi?

 

—¿De qué me estás hablando, Paolo?—preguntó Filippo asustado. _Mentiroso_.

 

—Mírate los zapatos. ¿Te piensas que soy tonto? Debería haber sospechado que serías igual de mala persona que tu amigote d’Angelo. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, ¿no?—escupió.

 

Por fin, Filippo cayó en la cuenta de que sus botas delataban lo que había hecho. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su voz empezó a temblar. _La cagaste._ Y lo que más le dolió, sin embargo, fue la comparación con Alessandro.

 

—Oye, Paolo, yo…

 

—Déjame en paz. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

 

—¡Dios, Paolo! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ¡Puedo explicarlo!—gimió Filippo.

 

Pero Paolo ya se estaba yendo, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, y dejó a Filippo, llorando y angustiado, en la entrada de la basílica. Se tiró de los mechones rizados mientras intentaba calmarse. No podía creerse que de verdad le hubiera hecho caso a Alessandro. Estúpido. Aquello tenía que acabar cuanto antes. Cómo has podido ser tan tonto. Y le debía una disculpa, La Disculpa, a Paolo. Aunque no volviese a hablarle jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst for y’all


	10. Correspondencia (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editar este capítulo es una tortura

  

> Querida Artemisia,
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que Venecia sea de tu agrado y que estéis felices allí. Estoy seguro de que es una ciudad muy hermosa para vivir. ¿Le gusta a Prudenzia? Escríbeme pronto, por favor. Ya sabes que me preocupo.
> 
>  
> 
> Pero, bueno, ¿recuerdas que te hablé del trabajo en el Vaticano? ¿Que Biagi no era tan malo como podría haber parecido? Pobre de mí.
> 
>  
> 
> Estoy cabreadísimo; creo que lo vas a notar en la carta. Hoy fui a trabajar a la hora de siempre y me encontré la escultura que estaba haciendo destrozada. Pensé que sería por el frío o porque no la había preparado bien (como si yo no las preparase a conciencia, pero en fin), pero llegó el imbécil de Biagi y vi que tenía polvo de mármol en las botas. Me dirás que es una tontería si él también está trabajando con mármol, pero siempre se las sacude cuando sale de trabajar y el miércoles no fue una excepción. Así que pondría la mano en el fuego cuando digo que ha sido él. Esposito (un ayudante del Papa, es el que está a nuestro cargo) me dijo que me había precipitado, pero estoy completamente seguro.
> 
>  
> 
> Para empeorar las cosas, fui a despejarme un poco y el muy estúpido de Biagi me siguió para preguntarme qué tal estaba o algo así (la verdad es que no estaba para que me hablase nadie en ese momento, mucho menos él). Le advertí que no me volviese a hablar y me fui. No sé qué habrá hecho después, tampoco me importa. Creo que se quedó llorando en San Pedro.
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, casi se me olvida. También resulta que es amigo de d'Angelo. Es gracioso, ¿no? La peor persona de Roma tiene como amigo a un artista frustrado y vengativo. Tengo la mejor suerte.
> 
>  
> 
> Te quiere (y a Prudenzia), Paolo.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: ¿Prudenzia sigue sin querer pintar?

 

 

~~~

 

 

> Querido Paolo,
> 
>  
> 
> Respondo primero a tus preguntas. Prudenzia y yo estamos muy bien en Venecia. Aquí los encargos de retratos están bastante mejor pagados que en Roma. Ya sé que no te gustan los retratos particulares, pero siempre tienes una casa con nosotras, si quieres. A la niña le gusta mucho la ciudad, se ha quedado encantada con las gaviotas y le fascinan los canales. Y no, sigue sin cogerle gusto a la pintura, qué se le va a hacer.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora bien, sobre lo de Biagi y tu escultura, Paolo, no sé muy bien qué decirte. Se nota que me has escrito aún en caliente, pero ¿de verdad crees que lo ha hecho por venganza? Quitando que también pienso que te has precipitado (aunque confío en tu intuición) y, sin haber estado allí, lo único que puedo decir es que no creo que, si la historia fuera tan simple como una... no sé, chiquillada, Biagi hubiera ido a buscarte al instante.
> 
>  
> 
> Si te digo la verdad, he coincidido más de una vez con él y con d'Angelo en alguna fiesta y, honestamente, no parecía que Biagi lo estuviera pasando demasiado bien. Me explico: siempre iba detrás de d'Angelo con cara triste y parecía deprimido. A veces se iba con Aurora LaSpina (una amiga suya, imagino. No creo que la conozcas, pero es muy buena persona), se animaba un poco y en seguida volvía otra vez con d'Angelo. Te digo lo de Aurora porque a ella sí que la conozco personalmente y te puedo afirmar con total seguridad que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Por eso me extraña que Biagi realmente haya hecho nada sin influencia de d'Angelo, sabiendo que te tiene entre ceja y ceja.
> 
>  
> 
> Sé que no te gusta meterte en la vida de los demás, pero yo intentaría preguntar por ahí sobre la relación que tiene con d'Angelo.
> 
>  
> 
> Con amor, Artemisia.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: piensa también que a ti lo de socializar no es que se te dé precisamente bien, Paolo. Te habla la voz de la experiencia aquí: creo que Biagi sería una buena oportunidad para expandir un poco tus contactos. ¿No decía lo de presentarte a Bernini? En serio, cielo, replanteate un poco qué será lo mejor para ti. De todas formas, no tienes que pagar el mármol. Trágate el orgullo.
> 
>  

~~~

 

   Cuando Paolo recibió la carta ese viernes, estuvo a punto de tirarla por la ventana. Era cierto que ya estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía enfadado con Filippo, con d'Angelo y con la situación en general. Sabía que el Papa le iba a perdonar que no tuviese nada para el sábado, pero, a fin de cuentas, no podía librarse de Biagi si tenía que estar día sí y día también trabajando a su lado. Y eso le llevaba por el camino de la amargura. _Trágate el orgullo,_ pensó. _Menuda estupidez._

 

   Cogió pluma y papel y empezó a escribirle la respuesta a Artemisia. No podía ponerle que no tenía ganas de jugar a los detectives porque sabía que su amiga le iba a contestar con alguna mención al detalle del polvo en las botas, así que se limitó a ignorar casi todos los puntos acertados que hacía Artemisia en la carta.

 

 

> _Querida Artemisia,_
> 
> _Me alegro de que estéis bien._
> 
> _Con cariño, Paolo._

 

   Estuvo un buen rato mirando la carta. Decidió que le resultaba muy borde, así que escribió una posdata intentando agregar algo de humor.

 

 

> _PD: gracias por recordarme que no sirvo para hablar con la gente._

 

   Lo del humor se había perdido, evidentemente, pero al menos así ocupaba un poco más del papel. Le hizo un dibujo a Prudenzia de una cazadora y un cervatillo. A ver si la niña se interesaba un poco por el arte de esa manera.

 

   Agotado por el esfuerzo mental de tener que soportar a Biagi aquel día, se fue a la cama. Estaba seguro de que estaría con d'Angelo en la casa de enfrente celebrando por segundo día consecutivo su pequeña venganza. Pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a los dos (aunque sobre todo a d'Angelo), acabó por quedarse dormido. El sueño que tuvo aquella noche estuvo protagonizado por una enorme escultura en mármol de Filippo Biagi llorando delante de San Pedro del Vaticano.

 

   Y aunque Paolo no lo supo, él también derramó una lagrimita. De frustración y de decepción. Y también de algo un poco más complejo.


	11. Seis aves de corral

   —Pues yo creo que deberías volver a decirle que lo sientes—dijo Audrey.

 

   —¿Cómo le voy a decir que lo siento, Audrey? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Lo siento mucho, te he destrozado el trabajo porque me lo ha dicho mi novio, el manipulador?

 

   —Sin ánimo de nada, creo que lo que más debería preocuparnos en este momento es, precisamente, d'Angelo—apuntó Silvia. Filippo ocultó la cara entre las manos.

 

   —Ha sido culpa mía, chicas—murmuró.

 

   —Ya estamos otra vez—le cortó Silvia—.Filippo, no ha sido tu culpa. No del todo, vaya. Ha sido el imbécil de Alessandro. No lo defiendas.

 

   —Te lo hemos dicho mil veces, Fil. Tienes que alejarte de él—dijo Aurora.

 

   —Exactamente. Y no es tu novio, Filippo. Quítate eso de la cabeza de una vez—la apoyó Audrey.

 

   Filippo se quería largar de allí cuanto antes. Sabía que sus amigas tenían razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Tenía el corazón partido en dos: una parte sabía que debía cortar toda relación con Alessandro, y la otra seguía aferrada a él.

 

   —Sinceramente—empezó a hablar Annamaria. Todos se quedaron mirándola, porque ella no solía hablar. Pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía bien—, creo que Alessandro es la peor influencia que has podido tener. No me interrumpas. Él no te quiere y tú no eres capaz de verlo, porque, por desgracia, tienes una falta importante de cariño en tu vida. Pero tienes que hacernos caso cuando te decimos que _necesitas_ irte de su lado. Sé que eres plenamente consciente del mal que te hace, pero no tienes el valor para alejarte de él.

 

   —Te has pasado un poco—le susurró su hermana Livia.

 

   —Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien lo dijese claro. Todas sabemos que no le manda a la mierda porque tiene miedo de quedarse solo.

 

   —Bueno, si me permitís, voy a echarme un poco de arsénico en la copa. Disculpadme si no os ofrezco—sentenció Filippo.

 

   —Pero Filippo, cariño, es verdad. Tienes miedo de estar solo. Y sabemos que necesitas a más gente que a nosotras para poder ser plenamente feliz. Tienes una enorme necesidad de que alguien te aporte amor romántico, pero d'Angelo no lo hace. Tienes que darte cuenta.

 

   Filippo miró a Aurora y se hundió en el sillón. Después, miró su copa y pensó que tenía que hacer una lista. Filippo era todo menos desorganizado, no era nada caótico. Pero tener las cosas que debía hacer escritas en una lista le ayudaba a hacerlo. Era algo así como una obligación moral. De lo que dudaba en este instante era en qué orden poner las cosas.

 

   —Voy a hacer una lista.

 

   Todas sus amigas sonrieron y un par aplaudieron.

 

   —El problema es—continuó Filippo— que no sé en qué orden poner poner las cosas. ¿Intento pedirle perdón a Paolo antes o después de hablar con Alessandro?

 

   —De cortar con Alessandro—corrigió Audrey—. Y ya te lo he dicho, yo que tú lo haría mañana. Pedirle perdón, digo. Si mañana va el Papa a cotillear supongo que os dejarán el resto del día libre, ¿no?

 

   —Imagino...—contestó Filippo abatido.

 

   —Pues ya sabes qué hacer.

 

   —Pero me va a cruzar la cara.

 

   —Venga ya. No todo el mundo es como la rata de d'Angelo—dijo Silvia con asco. Las demás asintieron—. Mira, Filippo. Deja de poner excusas. Montanari no te va a hacer daño, estoy segura. Como mucho te seguirá ignorando.

 

   —Te ha vuelto a pegar, ¿no?—preguntó Aurora. Todas se quedaron en vilo.

 

   —No—gruñó Filippo—. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no...

 

   —Estás cegado, Pippo. Te has puesto una venda sobre los ojos y no quieres ver.

 

   Filippo se levantó enfadado. Le molestaba que hablasen así de Alessandro, como si conociesen su relación. _Pero es cierto,_ pensó. Borró esas palabras de su cerebro con una sacudida de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

   —Me voy ya. Mañana hablaré con Montanari.

 

   Las cinco se quedaron mirando el hueco de la puerta del salón hasta que Annamaria se levantó también, siguiendo a Filippo. Livia intentó detenerla pero Silvia le dijo que no con la cabeza. Consiguió alcanzarlo cuando estaba saliendo de la casa y le agarró el brazo. Él se sorprendió.

 

   —Annamaria, métete en casa. Vas a ponerte enferma—le dijo a la joven, algo preocupado.

 

   —Prométeme que lo harás. Prométeme que te olvidarás de Alessandro.

 

   Filippo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Annamaria le miraba fijamente a los ojos con una determinación casi intimidante. Filippo se sintió pequeño de repente ante los ojos de su amiga, y suspiró:

 

   —Lo intentaré.

 

   Annamaria le sonrió y se despidió de él. Volvió dentro rápidamente y vio que Livia estaba esperando para ayudarla a subir las escaleras. A regañadientes, aceptó su ayuda y regresaron juntas al salón en el que estaban el resto de amigas.

 

   Junto con Filippo, formaban lo que llamaban El Círculo de las Gallinas. El nombre lo puso Silvia muy acertadamente, porque la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaban los seis a cotillear sobre las vidas de la alta sociedad romana. Eran una pandilla popular en las fiestas, pues conformaban un grupo bastante numeroso y su amistad era particularmente fuerte. Y es que habían vivido mucho todos juntos, en realidad.

 

   Quienes habían iniciado el Círculo, realmente, fueron Aurora y Filippo. Se conocían desde pequeños, pues ambas familias eran de Milán. La familia de Aurora, los LaSpina, eran una conocida y poderosa familia de abogados. Cuando eran pequeños, los padres de Filippo y de Aurora concertaron que ambos niños se iban a casar. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, las inclinaciones de cada uno se fueron definiendo claramente. Al principio, los progenitores pensaron que Aurora le hablaba a Filippo de chicas (y Filippo a Aurora de chicos) por jugar a ser mayores, pero la realidad era muy diferente: en cuanto los separaron a ambos, es decir, cuando Filippo se fue a estudiar a Florencia y Aurora a Londres, los padres se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos, por muy prometidos que estuviesen, tenían otros planes para sí mismos. Si bien Filippo no sentó la cabeza en ningún momento (y tampoco quería dar explicaciones de sus relaciones con otros hombres a nadie de su familia, mucho menos su padre), Aurora regresó encandilada por una muchacha alta y guapa, perspicaz a rabiar, hija de un comerciante londinense.

 

   Esa muchacha era Audrey Edevane. Audrey fue ayudante de su padre durante mucho tiempo, así que aprendió matemáticas, algo de derecho comercial y, sobre todo, a cómo valerse en un mundo que, por naturaleza, la menospreciaba. Todo esto fascinó a Aurora, quien ya había aceptado (de mala gana) que, a pesar de ser la persona mejor preparada de su familia, tenía que acatar las órdenes de cada uno de los personajes "venerables y experimentados" que organizaban su vida por ella.

 

   Conocer a Audrey cambió a Aurora por completo, y ambas se fueron rápidamente a vivir juntas. Realmente la familia LaSpina pensaba que se trataba solo de una fuerte amistad. Ni Aurora ni Audrey hicieron nada por aclarar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, pero desde entonces viven felices juntas y tienen una convivencia de lo más saludable. Y sobre su matrimonio concertado con Biagi, bueno, nadie más volvió a hablar de aquello.

 

   La cuarta que se unió al grupo fue Silvia Crisci. No era ni de lejos parte de la, llamémosla, sociedad respetable (entre muchas comillas) de Roma. Silvia era hija de la calle, por decirlo de alguna manera. Su madre murió cuando nació y su padre, destrozado, se aficionó a beber. Cuando la situación se complicó más, Silvia se fugó de su casa. A partir de ahí empezó una odisea de penurias y desgracias de las que Silvia salió, por fortuna, bien parada.

 

   Realmente la explicación residía en que la mente de Silvia era un prodigio. Aprendió a robar en cuanto puso un pie en la calle, y con frecuencia se la podía ver haciendo espectáculos de magia y cantando historias con la misma gracia que los mejores trovadores de la Edad Media. Una pareja que pasaba por allí una mañana quedó encantada con el carisma de la joven y, tras preguntarle que si tenía o no familia, le ofrecieron un hogar en su casa. A partir de ese momento, recibió la mejor educación que dicha familia pudo aportarle y se ganó la fama de ser la mejor oradora de la ciudad (aunque a muchos pudiera escocerle). Esto propició que su nombre resonase en los círculos sociales altos de Italia, y que varios cargos políticos le pidiesen ayuda a la hora de escribir discursos. En una de estas, conoció a la familia LaSpina, y tanto Aurora como Audrey conectaron con ella al instante. A Filippo se lo presentaron después y el carácter extrovertido y sincero de Silvia pronto halló un camino hasta el corazón del grupo de amigos.

 

   Las últimas en llegar fueron las hermanas Vittori. Las conoció Filippo cuando le encargaron un retrato, y el resto es historia. Livia era la mayor de las dos. No destacaba especialmente en nada concreto, excepto que su corazón era tan grande como la propia Italia. Su pasión, sin embargo, era la educación. Se dedicaba a menudo a educar a las niñas que se presentaban en la puerta de la casa, sin importar su origen o su edad. Le gustaba mucho leer y era bastante tímida y muy callada aun estando en confianza.

 

   Su hermana Annamaria tenía unos diecisiete años, y su vida había estado marcada por constantes enfermedades que habían ido deteriorando su salud. Esto la hizo madurar muy pronto, quizá demasiado, según opinaba Livia. Annamaria era quien ponía las cosas en perspectiva dentro del grupo. Para ella todo era relativo y le parecía una tontería preocuparse por las cosas banales de la vida. A veces, esa visión del mundo exasperaba al resto del Círculo, pero otras les hacía entrar en razón. En cuanto a gustos, Annamaria era una enamorada de las Humanidades, especialmente de la Filosofía. Podía recitar pasajes de Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles y muchos más autores conocidos (y no tanto). Incluso se había dedicado, durante varios meses, a anotar libros de Montaigne como si estuviera teniendo debates con el autor.

 

   Lo que más destacaba de ella, sin embargo, era su sinceridad. Normalmente era una muchacha callada, pero, si sabía que podía ayudar sin herir a nadie, no dudaba en afilar la lengua para opinar sobre los sucesos personales de los integrantes del Círculo. Erasmo de Róterdam estaría orgulloso, le gustaba decir. A Filippo solía crucificarlo en cuanto a d'Angelo; no lo soportaba. Aunque sobre esto hay más detalles que contar, pero ya hablaremos más adelante.

 

   Con todo, el Círculo de las Gallinas era, más que un grupo de amigos, una familia. Eran confidentes y consejeros, todos de todos. Se habían apoyado en los peores momentos y habían celebrado los mejores. Y, a pesar de que a veces podían quejarse de los consejos y de las muy ocasionales discusiones, todos y cada uno de sus miembros opinaban, no tan en el fondo, que pertenecer al Círculo de las Gallinas era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida.


	12. La visita del Papa

El sábado por la mañana, Paolo hurgó en el fondo de su armario hasta que dic con su conjunto más "elegante". Era básicamente un abrigo largo y fino, de un naranja dorado que no soportaba en absoluto, y tenía numerosos bordados más claros. Sabía que los pantalones, de un tono más oscuro, andarían por ahí cerca, así que se peleó un rato más con las baldas y cajones del mueble hasta que los encontró. Escogió también una camisa blanca que tenía limpia y planchada, y se puso unas botas altas. Se miró en el espejo y casi se volvió a meter en la cama. Menudas pintas llevaba. Parecía Biagi.

 

Filippo se despertó y se fue al comedor con mucha tranquilidad, como si no fuese a llegar tarde si no desayunaba en cinco minutos. Pietro, su ayudante de cámara, le entregó un plato caliente de dos huevos duros y una salchicha. Era una broma que tenían. Normalmente Filippo hacía algún comentario inteligente, pero llevaba un par de días en los que comía callado y taciturno. Pietro estaba preocupado por su señor, pero lo conocía y sabía que preguntarle sería contraproducente. Filippo tardó veinte minutos en desayunar y Pietro sabía perfectamente que iba a llegar _muy_ tarde. Filippo también lo sabía, y le daba bastante igual. Prefería reducir la cantidad de tiempo que tuviera que pasar con Montanari. Cuando terminó de desayunar, subió las escaleras para asearse. Le dijo a Pietro que, por favor, le preparase el traje de gala. Pietro esperó pacientemente hasta que su amo salió de la bañera (también tardó más de lo habitual), y le ayudó a ponerse el traje, lo más rápido que pudo. Al terminar, le dijo a Filippo que si quería que le preparasen un caballo, que llegaba muy tarde. Filippo se lo pensó un rato (largo). El Papa probablemente llegaría también tarde. Parecía esa clase de persona, vamos. Y Montanari probablemente llevaría allí ya unos diez minutos. Por otra parte, Montanari no tenía nada que enseñar (por su culpa) y tampoco sabría qué decirle al Papa. Así que Filippo se sintió (más) culpable y aceptó la oferta del caballo. Pietro fue a avisar al mozo de cuadra y, a los pocos minutos, estaba esperando fuera con Amaretto, el caballo, para que Filippo montase. Los dos sirvientes se despidieron de su señor y le desearon un buen día. Filippo hizo lo posible por despedirse de una forma animada y no parecer triste. No funcionó.

 

Paolo estaba exasperado. Ni el Papa ni Esposito ni Biagi estaban allí y ya era la hora en la que habían quedado. Se estaba poniendo de peor humor del que ya estaba; se sentía ridículo con esa ropa, hacía calor y todos eran unos impresentables. Además, el no tendría por qué estar ahí. No tenía nada que enseñarle a Urbano, como mucho podía volver a contarle la idea. Nadie llegaba aún, así que se quitó el abrigo, se sentó a la sombra en un lateral de la capilla y se desabrochó un par de botones del cuello de la camisa. Al poco rato escuchó el ruido de unos cascos acercándose, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse para ver quién era. Siguió mirando a la nada desde su asiento hasta que los cascos se detuvieron justo en la entrada del edificio y, de repente, el hocico de un caballo asomó por la esquina. Paolo lo miró, y el animal terminó de asomar la cabeza y también lo miró:

 

—Amaretto, podrías obedecerme alguna vez, chico—Paolo oyó la voz de Biagi y suspiró. No quería levantarse, y menos que lo viera con esa ropa. Pero cuanto antes pasase el mal trago, mejor.

 

A la vez que el caballo empezó a moverse hacia atrás, Paolo se levantó y salió al sol. La escena que vio era, cuanto menos, graciosa, por no decir ridícula: Filippo estaba tirando de las riendas del caballo mientras el animal intentaba pegarle un mordisco en el pelo. Se sintió mal y decidió ayudarle, así que le dio unas palmaditas al caballo en el lomo hasta que le hizo caso y le agarró las bridas para conducirlo hacia un poste en el que pudiera atarlo. En ningún momento miró a Biagi directamente.

 

—Eh... gracias—dijo Filippo.

 

—No es nada—le contestó Paolo sin mirarlo aún.

 

—Me gusta tu ropa—Filippo intentó entablar una conversación, pero Paolo se lo tomó como un insulto y no le contestó—. Lo decía en serio...

 

A Paolo le dolió un poquito el corazón. Seguía enfadado con Biagi, por supuesto, pero tenía que admitir que lo de hacer como que no existía era un poco cruel. Así que, finalmente, volteó la cabeza hacia él. Se fijó en que llevaba un traje oscuro —mucho más bonito que el suyo— que le quedaba como un guante y que combinaba muy bien con el color de su pelo. Le sorprendió verlo con esos colores y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba unos segundos de más admirándolo.

 

—Gracias. También me gusta lo que llevas puesto—dijo seriamente a la vez que apartaba la mirada. Paolo no lo vio, pero Filippo se ruborizó.

 

Estuvieron callados un rato, y Filippo iba a decir algo cuando vieron a Esposito venir con el Papa y algunas personas más (supusieron que serían escoltas). Los dos artistas se pusieron rectos. Saludaron al Papa con un beso en el anillo. Paolo se aguantó la mala cara cuando le tocó a él; Filippo se sintió especial y luego le dio asco. Entraron todos a la capilla, y Filippo empezó a explicar lo que había estado haciendo, el porqué, cómo iba a continuar y por qué lo que estaba haciendo era la mejor opción para esa capilla en concreto. De vez en cuando miraba a Paolo con culpabilidad. Paolo prefería ignorarlo y concentrarse en lo que decía el milanés. La verdad es que lo decía estupendamente, con muchas florituras y muy bonito. _Yo soy mucho más simple que este chaval,_ pensó con molestia.

 

Luego le tocó a él volver a explicar lo que había estado haciendo hasta que su querido compañero se lo cargó. Omitió ese último detalle.

 

—Pues voy a hacer dos estatuas de ángeles y una de San Sebastián—dijo, simplemente. Se acordó de que tenía que preguntar una cosa y se aclaró la garganta con vergüenza— ¿Quiere Su Santidad que tengan un paño en _esa parte_ o no es necesario?

 

Filippo tuvo que salir corriendo de la capilla para reírse. Esposito se dio la vuelta con los labios apretados en una sonrisa. Algunos de los escoltas empezaron a temblar intentando contener la risa. Paolo quería morirse. El Papa, sin embargo, se tomó la pregunta muy en serio.

 

—¿Usted qué opina, Montanari?—le preguntó. Aún podían oírse de fondo las carcajadas de Filippo, y Esposito se rindió y salió a acompañarlo.

 

—No me gustaría que tuviesen que ponerle un... añadido. Posteriormente, digo, si los hago desnudos.

 

—Entonces mejor escúlpales algo de tela—sonrió por el chiste. _Escúlpales tela. Genial, Urbano_ — No sabemos lo que pueden pensar los siguientes pontífices—razonó. La verdad es que tenía un punto.

 

—Así lo haré, Su Santidad—acordó Paolo. Por lo menos, ya se había quitado la duda.

 

El Papa se dio por satisfecho con las explicaciones de ambos artistas y salió muy contento del pequeño edificio. Esposito les dijo que tenían el día libre, y Paolo se fue mientras Filippo desataba al caballo. Estaba por la mitad de la plaza cuando escuchó los cascos del caballo alcanzándolo. Filippo se colocó a su lado.

 

—Quiero hablar contigo—dijo.

 

Paolo se paró y lo miró con recelo. Cargó el peso en una pierna y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con sequedad. Filippo tragó y el corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte. Decidió que iba a tachar las dos cosas de la lista el mismo día.

 

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

 

Paolo suspiró. No tenía ninguna gana, pero suponía que tendría que decir que sí. Eso querría Artemisia.

 

—Está bien—dijo finalmente.

 

A Filippo le brillaron los ojos con alegría.


	13. Paolo, Alessandro, Paolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasando ya completamente de poner espacios antes de los parrafos

Filippo se había bajado del caballo. No había dicho nada aún; parecía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas. Paolo estaba francamente incómodo en esa situación, y caminaba en silencio con la mirada clavada al frente y los brazos detrás de la espalda. De vez en cuando, miraba a Biagi de reojo, para intentar adivinar a qué velocidad fluían sus pensamientos, pero siempre tenía la misma cara de concentración. No quiso forzarlo a decir nada, así que siguió caminando.

 

Por fin, escuchó a Filippo balbucear algo para sí mismo y lo miró. Filippo bajó la cabeza, abatido.

 

—Solo te puedo decir que lo siento—dijo.

 

Paolo se imaginaba que era todo lo que quería decirle.

 

—Ya—contestó él.

 

—Lo digo en serio, Montanari. Yo—se pasó una mano por el pelo—... no tengo nada que poner como excusa. Solo puedo disculparme de la manera más sincera.

 

Paolo no sabía de qué forma responder. La disculpa le parecía de verdad. Además, ya no estaba tan enfadado. O sea, seguía estándolo; a fin de cuentas era el trabajo de un mes. Pero lo que le había escrito Artemisia era cierto, y tal vez Biagi no fuera tan malo como pensaba. También era verdad que era una persona influyente y que no era especialmente difícil de tratar, así que a Paolo le convenía tenerlo cerca.

 

—Vale—suspiró el artista romano.

 

Filippo lo miró con ojos de corderito.

 

—¿En serio?—preguntó. Paolo puso mala cara.

 

—Que sí, venga. Pero no hagas que me arrepienta.

 

—¡Gracias, Paolo!—exclamó Filippo—Muchas gracias, de verdad.

 

—Si vuelve a suceder algo así no habrá disculpa que valga—advirtió Paolo. Filippo asintió con ganas.

 

Siguieron andando en silencio, pero mucho más relajados. Filippo sonreía como hacía tiempo y Paolo caminaba despreocupado. Así, llegaron a casa de Paolo, y Filippo se despidió.

 

—Muchas gracias—repitió.

 

—Déjalo ya, en serio—dijo Paolo—. Hasta el lunes.

 

—Hasta el lunes—se despidió Filippo con una sonrisa.

 

Paolo cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

 

Al otro lado de la madera, Filippo se acercó a casa de Alessandro. Agarró con más fuerza las riendas de Amaretto, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Alessandro salió al rato en camisón, con cara de estar recién levantado y miró extrañado a Filippo.

 

—¿Vienes a regalarme el caballo, por fin?—bromeó. Filippo no cambió el semblante serio.

 

—¿Puedo pasar?

 

Alessandro hizo una mueca y miró alrededor.

 

—No te he mandado ninguna carta. Ya sabes que no puedo ahora.

 

—No vengo a eso—aclaró Filippo. Se estaba enfadando.

 

—Ah, bueno. ¿Entonces? Podemos hablar aquí fuera.

 

Filippo cerró los ojos e inspiró. _Tú puedes, Fil,_ se dijo.

 

—No quiero tener más relación contigo—escupió.

 

Alessandro arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿Y eso?

 

—Estoy harto de que me manipules y te aproveches de mí—respondió Filippo despacio. Estaba midiendo muy bien las palabras para no descontrolarse.

 

—¿Yo?—se rió Alessandro. La realidad era que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

 

—Sí, tú—Filippo alzó la voz—. Estoy harto de ti—repitió—. Solo eres un niñato malcriado que se cree superior a todos los demás. Das asco.

 

Alessandro cambió el talante por completo. Ya no tenía los gestos juguetones y despreocupados que solía llevar, sino que había fruncido el ceño y se le había arrugado la nariz. Le había sentado mal lo que Filippo había dicho. Y se sintió en peligro.

 

—¿Yo doy asco?—gritó—¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué, eh? ¿Al señorito Me Gustan Los Hombres le ha enfadado algo de lo que yo haya hecho?

 

Ya estaba otra vez con eso. Alessandro se regocijaba en el hecho de que Filippo fuese un "pervertido" (así lo había dicho un par de veces) al que le gustaban los hombres. Filippo no era imbécil y sabía que era la respuesta de Alessandro cuando se cabreaba y no tenía ningún argumento.

 

—Pensé que no era el único aquí al que le gustaban los hombres—dijo con sorna—. ¿Lo sabe tu papá?

 

Ese era el botón que había que apretar con Alessandro. La reputación era lo más importante tanto para él como para su padre. Y en esa sociedad, por desgracia, se condenaba el hecho de que a alguien le gustase una persona de su mismo género. El padre de Alessandro, en concreto, tenía fama de ser uno de los mayores homófobos de Italia. Alessandro se puso rojo.

 

—Te estás envalentonando mucho, Biagi—dijo en tono amenazante.

 

Filippo le sacó el dedo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Alessandro le agarró por la muñeca, le dio la vuelta y le dobló el brazo en la espalda. Filippo empezó a gritar para que le soltase mientras intentaba liberarse. Paolo, que se estaba cambiando en su habitación, oyó las voces y se asomó a la ventana, apartando un poco la cortina. Frunció el ceño. Llegó justo para ver a Alessandro decirle algo a Filippo en el oído:

 

—Si escucho un solo rumor sobre esto—dijo Alessandro—, ve preparando tu bonito cuello de marica.

 

Filippo tragó sonoramente y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Alessandro lo soltó violentamente y le pegó una patada en la espalda. Filippo hizo lo que pudo por amortiguar la caída, pero lo único que consiguió fue romperse las rodillas del pantalón y la manga derecha, y los arañazos correspondientes. Pudo levantarse apoyándose en Amaretto, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para devolvérsela a Alessandro, la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

 

Paolo estaba bajando por las escaleras de su casa a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a la calle, vio a Filippo alejarse con esfuerzo y con el brazo derecho sangrando ligeramente.

 

—¡Eh, Biagi!—lo llamó.

 

Filippo miró hacia atrás con gesto cansado. Paolo se apartó de la puerta y le señaló la entrada de su casa.

 

—Entra—le dijo.

 

Filippo no puso objeciones. Lo cierto es que quería sentirse a salvo en algún sitio cómodo, así que se acercó. Alessandro lo estaba observando todo. Filippo pensó en esa posibilidad, y suplicó que no le pasase nada a Paolo por involucrarse.

 

—Puedes dejar al caballo en el patio—Paolo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

 

—Te lo va a dejar hecho un cristo—le dijo Filippo. Paolo sonrió.

 

—No será la primera vez que limpio estiércol de caballo.

 

Filippo se acordó de que sus padres tenían una granja y asintió. Se sentía un poco perdido.

 

—Siéntate por ahí—dijo Paolo, señalando a la sala de la izquierda.

 

Filippo obedeció mientras Paolo llevaba a Amaretto al patio. Observó la habitación. Era igual que la biblioteca de Alessandro, pero al revés. También tenía muchos libros. Supuso que las casas sería más o menos iguales, y le dio la impresión de que era muy grande para Paolo. Tanto por el dinero que debía de costar como por lo solo que tenía que sentirse a veces. O no. Aunque a él le pasaría. Ya le preguntaría.

 

Paolo llegó con dos baños pequeños de agua, unas toallas y unas gasas. Los dejó en la mesa y sacó de un armario una botella de algo que parecía ron.

 

—¿Quieres?—le ofreció. Filippo asintió. Lo iba a necesitar.


	14. La calma después de la tormenta

Paolo le sirvió un vaso de ron a Filippo y lo colocó a su alcance. A continuación, se lavó las manos en una de las fuentes de agua y la apartó.

 

—Levántate la manga—le ordenó a Filippo mientras mojaba una de las toallas en el otro cuenco de agua. Filippo obedeció.

 

—¿Tú no bebes?—preguntó, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

 

—No bebo alcohol—dijo Paolo mientras le mojaba el brazo a Filippo. El joven siseó.

 

—¿Y por qué tienes ese pedazo de botella?

 

—Por si viene alguien de visita. La has estrenado, enhorabuena.

 

Filippo volvió a dar un sorbo y casi lo escupe cuando Paolo le derramó parte de la botella sobre el brazo. Parecía divertirse con los quejidos de Filippo.

 

—Eres un llorica—le dijo, mojando la toalla otra vez en agua. Volvió a limpiarle el brazo para quitarle los restos de alcohol.

 

—¿Eres consciente de que el ron tiene azúcar y que, igual, no es lo más higiénico?

 

—¿Y qué prefiere su señoría que le eche? ¿Aguarrás? No me queda alcohol, iba a comprar más ahora.

 

—Pues ya es mala suerte—farfulló Filippo. Paolo le miró el brazo con detenimiento, buscando alguna piedrecilla. A Filippo le asombraba la delicadeza con la que usaba las manos.

 

Volvió a observar la habitación. Tenía muebles de caoba —o similar—, muy elegantes y acordes con su estilo. Pero la caoba era cara, y volvió a asaltarle la duda.

 

—Oye, perdona la indiscreción pero, ¿la casa es tuya? Tiene pinta de costar bastante.

 

—¿Estás disfrutando del interrogatorio?—bromeó Paolo. Filippo miró hacia un lado con vergüenza— Es mía. Bueno, más o menos. Es una herencia. Cuando el maestro Marini murió hace tres años me la dio a mi. No tenía hijos, así que...

 

Filippo asintió pensativo.

 

—Eres un clasista, por cierto—añadió Paolo.

 

—¡Oye! Solo era curiosidad, ¿vale?—dijo Filippo ofendido.

 

—Era una broma, Biagi. Dame la mano.

 

—No tengo nada—dijo mientras la cerraba. Obviamente era mentira, y le escocía como mil demonios, pero no creía que el ron fuese a ayudar y prefería evitarse el sufrimiento.

 

—Ya, claro. Dámela.

 

Filippo se resignó y puso su mano encima de la de Paolo. La abrió y Paolo la sujetó. Tenía las manos grandes y ásperas, y Filippo se quedó mirando cómo repetía el proceso; y apretó los labios cuando le echó ron otra vez. Paolo lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

 

—Menos mal que no tenías nada, ¿eh?

 

Filippo chascó la lengua, molesto.

 

—Bueno, déjame—dijo.

 

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

 

Al cabo de un rato, un gato atrigrado y gordo apareció por la puerta y se subió a la mesita, mirando al extraño con recelo.

 

—¿Es tuyo?—preguntó Filippo con curiosidad.

 

—Un recuerdo de la granja, sí.

 

—¿Cómo se llama?

 

—Nerón.

 

—Qué cruel—apuntó Filippo. Paolo empezó a reírse.

 

—No es por eso—respondió—. Es porque le gustan las liras.

 

—Pues podrías haberlo llamado Apolo—comentó Filippo. Paolo no levantaba la vista de las heridas, pero negó con la cabeza.

 

—Demasiado pretencioso para un gato que no hace nada más que comer y dormir y llenarme la casa de pelos—contestó, aún con una sonrisa en la cara. Filippo pensó que, de cerca y sonriendo, Paolo era muy guapo. Bueno, y sin sonreír también. Y de lejos. _Mierda_.

 

Paolo terminó de vendar la mano de Filippo y le miró las rodillas. Luego lo miró a él con cara de circunstancia.

 

—No me pienso quitar los pantalones—avisó Filippo—. Ya las curaré yo cuando llegue a casa, no te preocupes.

 

Paolo asintió y miró las rasgaduras del traje. Pensó en el dineral que debió de costar y le entró un sentimiento de rabia hacia Alessandro. Se fue a un armarito y sacó una caja de galletas en las que tenía cosas de costura. La influencia de su madre era evidente.

 

—¿Quieres que cosa eso o...?—preguntó moviendo la caja.

 

—No, no. Ya me lo arreglarán, no te preocupes.

 

—¿No vas a comprar otro?

 

—Qué va, no merece la pena. No se va a notar y tampoco me sobra el dinero en este momento—respondió Filippo. Paolo alzó las cejas con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

 

—Voy a por algo de comer, ¿quieres?

 

Filippo asintió despistado mientras se lavaba un poco el polvo de las rodillas. Paolo fue a la cocina y volvió con una cesta con frutas y frutos secos. Nerón saltó a olisquear y Paolo le acarició mecánicamente detrás de la oreja.

 

—Y... ¿vives con alguien?—preguntó Filippo, secándose las heridas.

 

—Vivo con este buen señor de aquí—dijo Paolo mientras Nerón se le sentaba en el regazo. Le acercó a Filippo la cesta con comida y cogió un par de fresas. Se echó un poco más de ron en el vaso.

 

—¿No te sientes solo?—preguntó. Paolo lo miró con cara extrañada y Filippo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Bueno, no especialmente. Mis padres y mi hermana viven en las afueras, así que siempre puedo contar con ellos.

 

—¿Y no tienes amigos en la ciudad?—se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca—Perdón.

 

—No tienes filtro, ¿eh?—le dijo Paolo, pero no respondió a la pregunta. No se le veía especialmente molesto, de todas formas.

 

—Lo siento...—se ruborizó Filippo.

 

—¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

 

—Claro.

 

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con d'Angelo?

 

Filippo se puso tenso. Tenía que buscar una escapatoria a esa cuestión.

 

—Ninguna ya—dijo riéndose. A Paolo no le convenció—. O sea... éramos amigos. O algo así. Es igual, es una tontería. Prefiero no hablar de ello.

 

—No pasa nada si no me lo quieres decir—sonrió Paolo con cordialidad. Filippo le devolvió una sonrisa aliviada. _A ver si algún día puedo contártelo,_ pensó.

 

Nerón se levantó del regazo de Paolo y se fue hacia Filippo. Ambos lo observaban el silencio. Le olió los zapatos y se subió de un salto al reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Filippo alargó la mano y lo acarició, y el gato se puso a ronronear. El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró emocionado a Paolo, que rió con ternura.

 

Filippo pensó que la casa de Montanari era un sitio muy agradable. Desprendía tranquilidad y era cómoda y fresca. Olía a especias y a libros antiguos, y a óleos y barnices. _Su dueño también está bastante bien,_ se sorprendió pensando. Se ruborizó un poco. De todas maneras, era cierto. Paolo desprendía una energía muy distinta en su casa y en el trabajo. Aquí se le veía tranquilo y confiado, en su zona; y dejaba ver su verdadero ser, el que Filippo había comenzado a conocer hasta que, bueno, hasta que metió la pata. Seguía siendo igual de callado, pero sonreía en cualquier ocasión.

 

Pasaron los minutos y Filippo siguió acariciando a Nerón a la vez que se terminaba el ron. Paolo miraba a la nada mientras pelaba unas almendras. Lo que Biagi no sabía era que estaba pensando en que d'Angelo cada vez le daba más asco y, que si le decía algo al respecto de haber ayudado a Filippo, se iba a acabar enfrentando a él. Despertó de sus divagaciones al escuchar el golpecito del vaso de Filippo contra la mesa, que consiguió quitarse a Nerón de encima y se puso de pie.

 

—Creo que debería irme ya—anunció.

 

Paolo se puso igualmente en pie.

 

—Voy a por tu caballo—dijo—. No salgas aún, no quiero que d'Angelo pueda hacerte algo.

 

Filippo asintió y se fue hacia la puerta. La abrió cuando Paolo trajo a Amaretto y salieron juntos. Paolo ayudó a Filippo a montar en el caballo, sin mucho esfuerzo

 

—Muchas gracias por todo, Paolo—dijo Filippo.

 

Paolo hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

 

—No ha sido nada—dijo—. Tú asegúrate de que te sigues limpiando bien las heridas para que no se te infecten. Cuídate, Biagi. Nos vemos el lunes.

 

—Nos vemos el lunes—se despidió Filippo con una sonrisa.


	15. Un anuncio feliz

El Círculo de las Gallinas se reunía religiosamente en casa de las hermanas Vittori cada domingo a las cinco (respetando la hora del té de Audrey) desde hacía ya unos años. Los únicos propósitos de las reuniones eran cotillear, pasárselo bien y, sobre todo, ponerse al día de lo que le había sucedido a cada uno aquella semana. A veces, como sucedió el viernes, alguno de sus miembros organizaba una reunión de emergencia, pero aquello no sustituía las reuniones de los domingos.

 

Se reunían en casa de Livia y Annamaria por dos motivos: el primero, porque Annamaria casi no podía salir de casa, por miedo a enfermar; el segundo, porque la biblioteca era la más grande y la que más sillones tenía. También era fresca y tenía buena iluminación, así que era el lugar ideal para charlar y jugar durante horas y horas.

 

Antes de conocer a las hermanas, solían irse a casa de Aurora y Audrey, que era una casa al estilo británico en las afueras de Roma. Pero el señor y la señora Vittori, al ver que sus hijas hicieron tan buenas migas con Filippo, no dudaron en prestar su biblioteca para que la pobre Annamaria tuviera un poco de vida social. También habían tenido, en una ocasión remota, la esperanza de que el heredero de los Biagi eligiese a alguna de las muchachas como esposa, pero no hubo suerte. Esto solo lo hablaron entre ellos.

 

Así que el domingo, una vez que cada uno de sus miembros tomó asiento en sus respectivos sillones y se sirvió su bebida, las cinco mujeres miraron expectantes a Filippo. Él se limitó a alzar las cejas y sonreír de manera enigmática mientras se acercaba la copa a los labios. Bebió un sorbo, la dejó con lentitud en la mesa y se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

 

—¡Oh, venga! ¡Eres un dramático, Pippo!—le reprendió Aurora. Todas se rieron, y Filippo las mandó callar.

 

En seguida sacó un papel del bolsillo, lo cogió con las dos manos y lo partió en dos.

 

—Ahí va la lista, nenas—anunció, tirando los papeles al suelo. Todas vitorearon.

 

—¿Lo has hecho de verdad?—preguntó Livia.

 

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho las dos cosas el mismo día—comentó Audrey.

 

—Eres un grande, Pippo—dijo Silvia.

 

—Sabíamos que serías capaz—dijo Livia.

 

—¿Cómo ha sido?—Annamaria alzó la voz sobre las demás. Todos la miraron.

 

—Pues... ¿un caos? Primero hablé con Paolo, como me dijo Audrey—la mencionada sonrió y bebió un poco de té en su honor—. No creo que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes, aviso, pero al menos aceptó las disculpas—un par aplaudieron—. Después... en fin. Resulta que Paolo vive en frente de Alessandro, ¿no?—se oyó un "qué oportuno" en la sala— Pues lo acompañé a su casa y esperé a que se metiese para ir a hablar con Alessandro. Le mandé a la mierda y—Filippo se pensó dos veces qué decir en ese momento—, sorprendentemente, lo aceptó, me insultó y me subí a Amaretto en cuanto me cerró la puerta en las narices.

 

—¿Ya está? ¿Tan fácil?—preguntó Annamaria—¿Y la venda de la mano?

 

Filippo levantó el dedo y continuó la narración, ahora ya diciendo la verdad:

 

—Luego me caí —no especificó ni de dónde ni por qué, así que no se puede decir que estaba mintiendo— y, atención, Paolo salió a ayudarme.

 

—Venga ya—dijo Audrey. Filippo asintió con ganas.

 

—Prometido. El caso es que me dejó entrar en su casa, que por cierto es muy bonita, y se puso a curarme las heridas.

 

Las muchachas se rieron.

 

—Estás de coña—dijo Silvia. Filippo negó con la cabeza.

 

—Luego me ofreció comida y estuvimos ahí en su salón un rato. Sin hablar casi, pero bueno. Tiene un gato, ¿sabéis? Está gordísimo.

 

—Sigue—mandó Aurora. Filippo le sacó la lengua.

 

—En fin, que le dije que me iba, ¿no? Y trajo a Amaretto del patio y me ayudó a subir. Esa es toda la historia, pero tengo que decir que tiene mucha fuerza—añadió con una sonrisa traviesa. Aurora y Audrey se miraron con complicidad.

 

—¿Ya estás vislumbrándolo sin ropa?—preguntó Audrey con cautela. Se veía por dónde iban los tiros. Filippo se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como un "tal vez sí".

 

—Y, querido Filippo Biagi, nuestro ilustrador de torsos desnudos—le provocó Silvia—, ¿cuál crees que es su porte?

 

—Estoy seguro de que no es todo músculo—dijo antes de beber de su copa.

 

—Ya, claro. Pues yo creo que sí. Y no lo conozco—le contestó Silvia, cruzándose de brazos. Filippo negó con la cabeza.

 

—Algo de grasa tiene que tener, Silvia—protestó.

 

—Podrías decirle que modele para ti y así lo compruebas—sugirió Annamaria. Las cinco chicas se rieron con ganas. Estaban conduciéndolo con éxito hacia donde querían.

 

—Estás tonta—dijo Filippo, riéndose también.

 

—Bueno, bueno. Pero, a ver—dijo Livia yendo al grano—, ¿te gusta o no?

 

Todas miraron a Filippo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él frunció el ceño e intentó decir algo, pero solo consiguió abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuese un pez. Empezaron a reírse aún más fuerte.

 

—¡O sea que sí te gusta!—gritó Silvia.

 

—¡Que no me gusta!—contestó Filippo, poniéndose rojo. Se calló un momento, pensativo. Sus amigas sonrieron al ver que se hundió en el sillón—. Bueno, igual un poquito sí...

 

Las carcajadas volvieron y Filippo bebió otra vez, avergonzado.

 

—Pues si no nos lo vas a pintar con el torso desnudo...—empezó Aurora.

 

—O con _todo_ desnudo...—continuó Silvia con un tono sugerente. Annamaria escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y comenzó a llorar de risa.

 

—Al menos deberías traérnoslo para que lo conozcamos—terminó Audrey.

 

—A ver—dijo él—, a ver. Seriedad. No creo que vaya a recuperar la buena relación que tenía con él. No después de lo de la escultura. Conque haya visto que mis disculpas eran sinceras, me basta.

 

—Qué impropio de ti, no querer ir a por él—comentó Silvia.

 

—Anda, Silvia... es normal, después de lo de Alessandro. Han sido muy malos años; ya sabemos cómo es. Al menos parece que, por fin, se va a ir de nuestras vidas—dijo Livia. Mientras pronunciaba la última frase, apretó la mano de su hermana. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Filippo, que miró hacia un lado con culpabilidad.

 

—O sea que vas a hacer como que no ha pasado nada, ¿no?

 

—Algo así—respondió Filippo, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía nada pensado.

 

—Al menos parece que Paolo no es un imbécil—opinó Aurora. El resto asintió—. Eso que llevas ganado.

 

—Ya lo creo. No será persona más locuaz, pero se puede convivir con él.

 

—A ver si él puede convivir contigo—se rió Audrey. Filippo chascó la lengua—. Bueno, ¿y el resto? ¿Cómo ha sido vuestra semana?

 

—Eso, eso, contad. Ya basta de hablar de mí—dijo Filippo—, aunque sea mi tema favorito.

 

—Nada interesante por aquí—dijo Silvia—. El alcalde de Verona quiere que le escriba algo para la campaña política, pero poco más.

 

—Yo solo puedo decir que ha llegado una nueva niña a pedir si le podía enseñar a leer—habló Livia.

 

—Lo mismo de siempre—dijo Annamaria—. Pero ya sabéis que me alimento de vuestras buenas nuevas.

 

—Pues nosotras—empezó Aurora. Miró a Audrey y se cogieron de la mano—... tenemos una noticia que daros.

 

Todos se miraron extrañados y expectantes, y después volvieron las cabezas hacia ellas.

 

—Digamos que hemos encontrado un sacerdote de fiar y...—explicó Audrey.

 

—Nos vamos a casar—terminó Aurora. Nadie en la sala dijo nada, pero se veían bocas abiertas. Livia empezó a llorar y Silvia aplaudió emocionada.

 

Filippo saltó de la silla y abrazó a las dos jóvenes. Annamaria también se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas.

 

—¡Enhorabuena! ¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotras!—lloriqueó Filippo, aún abrazado a ellas.

 

—Os lo merecéis—dijo Annamaria con una tierna sonrisa. Las otras dos chicas se unieron al grupo y les dieron la enhorabuena.

 

—Estáis todas invitadas, por si había dudas—bromeó Audrey.

 

—Y si no lo estábamos, nos íbamos a colar, no te preocupes—le contestó Filippo con algo que estaba a medio paso entre .

 

Siguieron celebrando la unión de las dos amigas hasta que la noche empezó a caer. Entonces se despidieron y cada uno regresó a su casa. Filippo estaba extasiado; no solo por ellas, sino también por sí mismo. No se imaginaba que aquello fuese posible, mucho menos en una ciudad con tanta importancia religiosa. Llegó a su casa brillando de alegría y sorprendió muy gratamente a sus criados, que se calmaron al verlo tan feliz. Se durmió pensando en cómo sería la boda de Aurora y Audrey, y tuvo una excelente noche de sueños alegres y coloridos.


	16. La invitación de Esposito

Paolo ya estaba trabajando cuando Filippo entró saludando, radiante como el sol; y se subió a la escalera, lápiz y regla en mano, para terminar de indicar unas medidas. Paolo no estaba tan contento como él: al salir de casa, había oído cómo alguien se deslizaba detrás de él desde un callejón. No quería parecer paranoico y no se quería hacer ideas erróneas, pero sospechaba que sería cosa de d'Angelo. Aun así, el extraño no le hizo nada y, en cuanto Paolo se aproximó a San Pedro, dejó de escuchar los amortiguados pasos. Eso no impidió que estuviese aún más callado de lo normal, dándole vueltas al asunto. Biagi lo tomó como que todavía no estaba completamente cómodo con él y decidió que no haría comentarios al respecto.

 

Mientras Filippo le daba una capa de imprimación a la parte de la pared que le tocaba hacer hoy, empezó a escuchar a Paolo moverse mucho y murmurar palabras ininteligibles. Giró la cabeza hacia él y lo vio de pie delante del bloque de mármol, cargando el peso sobre una pierna y mordiéndose un pulgar. A ojos de Filippo, el diagnóstico era un bloqueo artístico grande. A ojos de Paolo, la explicación era más simple: no podía concentrarse. Le seguía dando vueltas a que le hubiesen espiado y no podía dejar de preocuparse por si le hacían algo. Gruñó, cambió de apoyo y siguió mirando el pedrusco hasta que se dio por vencido y se fue a preparar un caballete. Tenía que pintar una escena bíblica y la primera que se le ocurrió fue el sueño de José. Realmente recordaba haberle dicho otra distinta al Papa para el concurso, pero el pontífice no le dio demasiada importancia; así que, si Paolo se había olvidado, él también. Ningún problema.

 

Colocó un tablón de madera del tamaño aproximado del que sería el lienzo (o sea, muy grande) y recortó y pinzó unos cuantos papeles semi transparentes a la tabla. Se remangó, se estiró y le echó mano a la sanguina con la que solía dibujar. Estaba demasiado concentrado en olvidarse de que había sido observado como para darse cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, lo estaba siendo —y muy minuciosamente— por Filippo, quien tampoco parecía enterarse de que llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos sin quitarle la vista de encima a los brazos y la espalda de su compañero romano.

 

En cuanto el lápiz tocó el papel, sin embargo, Biagi quedó hipnotizado por la fluidez y precisión de los trazos de Paolo. Volvió a pensar en cómo le sorprendía que alguien tan grande, de aspecto tan tosco, pudiera manejar con tanta maestría una herramienta tan delicada como un lápiz de sanguina, o dar golpes tan certeros a una piedra que, con un poco de fuerza de más, se fracturaría en mil pedacitos. Se preguntó cómo sería una caricia con esas manos, se puso rojo como un tomate y apartó la vista al instante. Por la brusquedad del movimiento, le dio un tirón en el cuello y siseó a causa del dolor. Paolo le preguntó con urgencia si había sido la por la herida de la mano y Filippo le respondió, rápidamente y sin mirarle, que no, aunque Paolo no quedó muy convencido.

 

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, siguió dibujando. Estaba buscando algún esquema compositivo decente, que solía ser su punto débil. Hizo numerosos bocetos en la misma hoja hasta que dio con uno que, más o menos, le convencía; lo siguiente fue conseguir que el espacio negativo contrastara con los primeros y medios planos del dibujo. Estuvo una hora larga intentando componer algo medianamente armónico, y consiguió olvidar por completo el asunto que le había obligado a cambiar de tarea. Por otra parte, la productividad de Filippo cayó en picado cuando volvió a atreverse a mirar a Paolo. Su filosofía vital consistía en que el mejor maestro que un artista podía tener era otro artista, así que se bajó de la escalera y se situó a una distancia prudente de Paolo, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no advirtiese que estaba estudiando cada paso para poder aplicarlo en futuras obras.

 

Cuando por fin esquematizó algo que le convencía plenamente, Paolo dejó caer uno de los papeles que estaba sosteniendo sobre el dibujo, y comenzó a bosquejar con mayor nivel de detalle sobre el color que se transparentaba. Filippo descubrió que Paolo iba dibujando a capas: empezaba con los fondos e iba añadiendo folios cada vez que pasaba a dibujar un nuevo plano del proyecto. Pensó que aquello debía de ser un proceso muy costoso y supuso que solo lo haría en caso de encargos muy importantes. Una vez tuvo todo dibujado en distintas hojas, lo volvió a calcar en la superior, y Filippo cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaban las figuras humanas. No sabía que escena iba a representar, pero se figuró que lo dejaría para otro momento en el que tuviese modelos a su disposición.

 

Poco podía sospechar que Paolo era un impaciente redomado y que, cuando se dio la vuelta, fue para pedirle a él que, por favor, le hiciese de modelo. Filippo enrojeció desde el cuello hasta la coronilla. Paolo le dijo, al ver el color de su cara, que no tenía que quitarse nada, pero solo sirvió para que Biagi se avergonzase aún más. Con todo, hizo de tripas corazón y le preguntó qué era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente.

 

—Tú ponte por ahí—dijo señalando un espacio en el que tenían materiales esparcidos—. Coloca el brazo sobre ese chisme y haz como si estuvieses dormido. Un poco más hacia la izquierda. Así. No tardo nada—añadió incómodo.

 

Cumplió su palabra y tardó apenas cinco minutos. Filippo se levantó como un resorte, todavía con un tinte rosa en las mejillas, y se agarró a su escalera como si su vida dependiese de ello. No quería volver a bajar en lo que quedaba de jornada. Cada uno siguió a lo suyo, si bien el ambiente se volvió bastante incómodo para ambos, hasta que Esposito entró por la puerta dando un portazo, y ambos artistas saltaron del susto.

 

—¡Me ha ascendido, chicos!—exclamó. Filippo y Paolo lo miraron sin entender nada—¡El Papa me ha ascendido! Ya no tendré que trabajar directamente para él, ¡y es todo gracias a vosotros! Qué contenta se va a poner mi mujer, Santo Dios.

 

Esposito se dio cuenta de que ni Filippo ni Paolo estaban entendiendo cuánto significaba aquello para él y, en un arrebato de generosidad, les dijo:

 

—Os invito a cenar en mi casa para agradecéroslo. Van a venir más compañeros y amigos, la verdad es que me he venido un poco arriba… Pero vosotros seréis los invitados de honor, esto no hubiese sido posible sin vosotros.

 

Filippo sonrió con ilusión y aceptó la invitación, acercándose a Cosmo para darle la enhorabuena. A Paolo casi le da un algo: no tenía ni ganas ni humor, y mucho menos estaba preparado para cenar con un grupo de gente desconocida —y Filippo— sin haberse mentalizado de ello antes. Por lo menos una semana antes. Filippo y Esposito se acercaron a él sonrientes y, mientas su instinto le ordenaba que tenía que tumbarlos y salir corriendo de allí, su razón lo obligó a aceptar. Esposito se puso mucho más contento; al parecer sí que les apreciaba, más allá de que, según él, hubiesen sido los motores que pusieron en marcha su ascenso. Concretaron el día (el miércoles) y el lugar, y el empleado del Vaticano se despidió aún más contento, si cabe, que cuando entró.

 

Filippo miró a Paolo ilusionado:

 

—Qué emoción.

 

—Si tu lo dices…—suspiró Paolo.

 

—¿Quieres que quedemos en algún punto intermedio entre tu casa y la mía?—preguntó Filippo. Paolo lo miró sin ganas. No le apetecía, pero la casa de Esposito estaba en una zona que conocía Biagi mejor que él, y era capaz de perderse si iba solo.

 

—Qué remedio—contestó, no tan en broma como lo interpretó Filippo.

 

El resto del día pasó relativamente rápido y, cuando empezó a anochecer, cada uno se despidió. De camino a casa, Paolo se acordó de dos cosas: la primera, que tenía que estar alerta por si volvían a seguirlo, o por si le estaban esperando en casa; la segunda, que no le había agradecido a Biagi que hubiese hecho de modelo. No supo por qué, pensando en lo segundo, la temperatura de su cara aumentó. _Será un sudor repentino,_ se intentó convencer.


	17. Gracias

Paolo decidió que aquella mañana saldría por la puerta de atrás. Nadie lo había seguido desde San Pedro a su casa al regresar la noche anterior, pero la sensación de intranquilidad continuaba estando presente. Se encargó de cerrar todas y cada una de las ventanas que daban a la calle a conciencia, y de poner todos los cerrojos en la puerta, por si acaso. Una vez aseguró las posibles entradas, se dirigió a la salida trasera del edificio.

 

La puerta de atrás realmente no era la puerta de atrás, sino la principal. Muy poca gente conocía las dimensiones reales del inmueble, que ocupaba todo el solar y daba a dos calles: tanto la que solía recorrer Paolo como su paralela. La vivienda de los Marini era un edificio inmenso: contaba con dos casas, la principal y la de invitados (en otros tiempos, donde vivía el servicio). Al morir el maestro Marini, Paolo no tardó en trasladarse a la casa de invitados, más pequeña y compacta, porque le agobiaba el vacío y la inmensidad de la principal ahora que faltaba uno de sus habitantes. Lo cierto es que cuando Filippo le preguntó si se sentía solo, Paolo contestó con una media verdad: no se sentía solo _en Roma_ , pero vivir en esa casa había estado al borde de volverlo loco en más de una ocasión. Por muy poco sociable que fuese, necesitaba tener contacto con la gente para poder mantener cierta calidad de vida; de lo contrario, el trabajo lo absorbía, lo volvía arisco y malhumorado y lo aislaba aún más. Incluso estando enfermo, el maestro Marini había hecho hincapié en que tendría que buscarse algún amigo que rondase la ciudad, y que no podía limitarse a mantener contacto solo con su familia y con Artemisia, quien ya apenas pasaba por Roma. Paolo no le dio importancia al consejo de su sabio maestro hasta que él faltó, y entonces entendió a qué se refería. Pronto hizo amistad con muchos modelos que trabajaban para él, pero las diferentes procedencias sociales de unos y otros hacían complicado que se encontrasen tranquilamente por la calle sin crear rumores desagradables. Así que, si bien no en teoría, virtualmente sí que estaba solo.

 

Fabrizio Marini había sido una persona, cuanto menos, peculiar. Nadie tenía muy claro cuál era el origen de su familia, ni en qué momento habían llegado a ser tan ricos como para poder permitirse una casa del tamaño de esta. Marini insistía en que lo suyo era una casa, no un palacio; pero Paolo sabía que eran evasivas para huir de las preguntas de curiosos y cotillas. Tras el viaje a Florencia, el pequeño Paolo identificó algunos de los retratos que había colgados en la galería de Marini (que a día de hoy seguía usando) como miembros de la familia Medici, y le preguntó a su maestro si, en algún momento, su familia y la de los mecenas florentinos habían estado emparentadas. Marini se rió y le preguntó que si había estado chupando los tapones de sus botellas de ron. Paolo no volvió a intentar sonsacarle las claves de la genealogía de los Marini, pero sí que le preguntó que por qué no se había casado ni había tenido hijos. Su maestro se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y a decirle que esa rama del árbol acabaría con él.

 

El secretismo no era la única excentricidad de Fabrizio Marini. Le gustaba gastarle bromas a su aprendiz, algunas bastante pesadas, y Paolo cultivó una paciencia asombrosa para alguien de su edad. También hacía chistes constantes sobre la muerte, la enfermedad y el dolor, que consiguieron insensibilizar a Paolo ante problemas que parecían menores. Hacia el final de su vida, aún bromeando con si la muerte iba a ser amable o no cuando se lo llevara, Marini admitió que había querido a Paolo como a un hijo. A Paolo, aquella confesión le sorprendió con creces, y más aún lo hizo el hecho de que, al morir su maestro, él fuera el único beneficiario de su testamento.

 

Estuvo a punto de vender la casa, pero el respeto por Marini y su consejo de que consiguiera un amigo (o una mujer, aunque Paolo no se veía casado), sumados a la posibilidad de que, quizá, convenciese a sus padres para que vendieran la granja y se mudasen con él, convirtieron la propiedad en la vivienda habitual de Paolo.

 

Cruzando el patio, la galería de arte y el salon de bailes, el artista llegó a los grandes portones que daban a una ancha avenida. Salió con velocidad de la casa y se dirigió al Vaticano. El recorrido que hacía normalmente era más corto, así que, cuando llegó a la plaza, vio a Filippo mirar preocupado hacia la calle por la que Paolo solía aparecer.

 

—Llegas pronto—le dijo Paolo desde atrás. Filippo dio un brinco por el susto.

 

—¿Cuándo has llegado? No te he visto venir.

 

—He ido por otra calle.

 

Filippo estuvo tentado de preguntar la causa de su cambio de costumbre, pero le pareció que era meterse demasiado en asuntos que le eran ajenos y decidió no hacerlo.

 

—¿Crees que Esposito vendrá hoy?—preguntó Paolo. Filippo lo miró pensativo.

 

—¿Dijo algo de que seguiría a nuestro cargo? —Paolo le respondió que no con la cabeza—Yo creo que sería algo descortés invitarnos a su casa y no presentarse al día siguiente. Jo, además no me he traído la llave...—murmuró tocándose los bolsillos.

 

—¿Tienes una llave?

 

—Me la dio el Papa, ¿a ti no?—contestó Filippo haciéndose el gracioso. Al ver la cara de decepción de Paolo, le quitó hierro al asunto—Seguro que se le olvidó, Acerbi. ¡Ah, mira! Viene Cosmo.

 

Filippo le dio un apretón en el brazo, algo que Paolo no supo muy bien a qué venía, pero de lo que tampoco se quejó.

 

—Hola, amigos—dijo Esposito cuando llegó—, dejadme que os abra la puerta. Su Santidad me ha dejado via libre para encargarme de lo que quiera, ¿sabéis? Vaya una gozada, ahora puedo dirigir a gente, es increíble. Se va a enterar Amadeo...

 

Filippo y Paolo se miraron y Paolo alzó las cejas. Filippo se rió en silencio y entraron en la capilla mientras Esposito seguía hablando de sus planes futuros y de lo mucho más que cobraba ahora y de la buena educación que iba a recibir su hijo. Cuando terminó de fantasear, se despidió con cordialidad y dejó a los artistas hacer su trabajo en paz.

 

Filippo le tiró una piedrecilla a Paolo desde la escalera. Paolo se giró, molesto, para ver a Biagi sentado en lo alto y con gesto inquisitivo:

 

—No sabes dónde vivo, ¿no?—preguntó. Paolo se quedó un poco desconcertado.

 

—¿Cerca del Popolo?

 

—Anda, muy bien—respondió Filippo enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quedamos en Sant'Angelo, entonces?

 

Paolo pensó que le quedaba bastante más cerca a Biagi que a él, pero no quiso empezar una discusióny simplemente dijo que sí. Continuaron el trabajo, hablaron un poco en el proceso y, después de comer, Paolo recordó que tenía que agradecerle a Filippo lo del día anterior. Ojalá no se lo tomase mal.

 

—Eh, Biagi—comenzó.

 

—Dime.

 

—Gracias por hacerme de modelo ayer.

 

Pudo escuchar perfectamente que Biagi se atragantaba y cómo intentaba disimular la tos que le salió después. No quiso mirar hacia atrás por hacerle el favor al milanés de no ver su cara roja por enésima vez.

 

—De nada—contestó Filippo con la voz ronca—. Pero me debes una.

 

Paolo sonrió para sí mismo. No se imaginaba que las palabras de Filippo fuesen en serio.


	18. La fiesta de Esposito (I)

El miércoles transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos. Paolo salió cauteloso por su calle habitual, sin que pasase nada y sin que nadie lo siguiese; Filippo no se avergonzó por nada de lo que dijesen ni Paolo ni Esposito; y Esposito por fin empezó a mandar por el lugar (sin olvidarse de sus amigos los artistas, por supuesto, a quienes volvió a recordar la cita de esa tarde).

 

Los tres trabajaron muy diligentemente; luego Paolo y Filippo comieron juntos, Filippo le quitó un par de patatas cocidas a Paolo del guiso que había llevado (y se sorprendió de lo bien que estaban), se llevó una colleja por esa misma razón y siguieron trabajando hasta que Esposito se pasó por allí y les liberó el resto de la tarde para que cada uno fuese a prepararse. Filippo eligió un traje azulado, bastante alegre y que le parecía que iba bien con la ocasión. Paolo hurgó en los armarios de su antigua habitación y profanó el armario de Marini hasta que encontró un traje oscuro, que le quedaba algo ajustado y que le parecía que iba bien con su humor, y así se evitaba tener que hacer el ridículo delante de más gente si se ponía el amarillo.

 

Cada uno se dirigió al Castillo de Sant'Angelo y llegaron justo a la vez (para sorpresa de Paolo, que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que iba a tener que quedarse esperando un rato largo). Filippo, que estaba notablemente más animado que Paolo, fue quien monopolizó la conversación, preguntándole a Paolo cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza y comentando sus respuestas con los sucesos que le ocurrían a él. Le habló de sus amigas, de que su caballo se llamaba Amaretto porque era el licor que se hacía en su ciudad natal, de lo buenos que eran sus sirvientes y del buen clima que hacía en Roma si se comparaba con Milán.

 

Paolo, que como mucho hacía algún ruido para que Filippo se diese por escuchado, seguía andando, y, por educación, intentando aminorar la marcha para ir a la par que su acompañante. Se fijó en que Filippo esquivaba cualquier tema que pudiese implicar a d'Angelo, y volvió a cuestionarse la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, pero no iba a presionar a Biagi para que se lo contase. Tampoco le incumbía, en realidad; simplemente le inspiraba curiosidad.

 

—No tienes ninguna gana de ir a la fiesta, ¿eh?—preguntó Filippo en un momento.

 

—Ni la más remota—dijo Paolo con seriedad—. Pero no queda otra, supongo. Obligaciones sociales, y tal.

 

Filippo sonrió ante el comentario.

 

—¿Tan tímido eres?

 

Paolo suspiró. No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta.

 

—No soy tímido—Filippo se burló y él le dio un empujón—. Lo digo en serio. Simplemente no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, ¿sabes? Me cansa, es agotador. Tener que hablar y sonreír, y escuchar lo que te dice gente que no te importa... no es mi pasatiempo favorito, la verdad. Preferiría estar dibujando.

 

—En mi cueva de hombre—dijo Filippo en voz grave, imitando a Paolo. Paolo se rió con una carcajada.

 

—Por ejemplo—contestó divertido.

 

—¿Y los bailes? ¿No te gustan?

 

Paolo soltó un quejido y se pasó la mano por el pelo con lentitud, sopesando la respuesta.

 

—¿No? A ver, no me disgusta bailar, pero ni me sé los pasos ni se me da bien. Es hacer el ridículo.

 

—Bueno, pero siempre que bailes puedes conocer alguna muchacha—Filippo sonrió con picardía. Paolo lo miró con cara de póker.

 

—¿De verdad crees que esa es mi prioridad en la vida?

 

—Macho, parece que tienes setenta años—le dio un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Vive un poco! Conozco a viejos que estarían más que contentos por sacar a bailar a alguna señorita.

 

—Yo también conozco a unos cuantos de esos—se sonrió Paolo, y Filippo se rió.

 

A Filippo le alegraba que Paolo se estuviese abriendo otra vez. Pensaba que era un buen tipo, que daba un poco de miedo, sí, pero probablemente fuesen solo apariencias. Aunque por si acaso prefería no volver a enfadarlo.

 

Siguieron andando, discutieron sobre si el camino era el correcto o no, efectivamente se perdieron y, tras preguntar a un par de personas, encontraron por fin la casa de Esposito. Era más o menos del tamaño de la casa de Paolo (bueno, del tamaño del que Filippo creía que era la casa de Paolo), muy clara y bastante bonita. A ojos de Paolo, faltaban macetas con flores, pero no se lo dijo a Filippo.

 

Llamaron a la puerta y abrió una mujer, que supusieron que sería la esposa de Esposito por el tono autoritario en el que lo llamó. Esposito apareció al instante, casi asustado, y, nada más verlos, les recibió con enorme ilusión, diciéndoles que los iba a presentar a todo el mundo (Paolo empezó a sudar), preguntándoles cómo había sido el camino y si se habían perdido, porque habían tardado más de lo que esperaba (Filippo respondió que no, y Paolo dijo que sí. Esposito simplemente se rió).

 

Llegaron al comedor, donde se estaba celebrando la pequeña fiesta, y Esposito se subió a una silla. Tocó su copa con una cuchara y se hizo el silencio en la sala. Paolo se intentó esconder entre la gente, pero entre su altura y que Filippo no quería que se fuese de su lado y le agarraba la manga, no le quedó otra que aguantar el discurso de Esposito en el que llenaba de halagos al Papa, a sí mismo y, por supuesto, a los artistas con los que estaba trabajando, que eran los verdaderos artífices de su tan ansiado ascenso. Pidió un aplauso para ellos, que Filippo recibió más que encantado mientras Paolo contenía su ansiedad lo mejor que era capaz.

 

Al terminar, varias personas se quedaron hablando con Filippo y Paolo (más con Filippo que con Paolo, al ver que el segundo respondía con poco más que monosílabos) y, poco a poco, fueron dejándolos en paz. Paolo se acercó a una pared y respiró hondo, por fin tranquilo; aunque procuró no perder de vista a Biagi, para poder recurrir a alguien si lo necesitaba. Lo vio hablar con un hombre y una mujer, que tendrían más o menos su misma edad, y que de vez en cuando miraban hacia donde él estaba. Incómodo, fue a por algo de beber.

 

—Entonces, Biagi, ¿el del traje ajustado es tu compañero?—le preguntó la mujer mientras ojeaba indiscretamente a Paolo.

 

—Correcto, Laura, pero no creo que vayas a conseguir nada de él—se rió Filippo, dando un sorbo de su copa—. Y si insistes, lo vas a acabar espantando. O te espantará él a ti, no sé.

 

Laura sonrió y miró al otro hombre, alzando las cejas. Este le devolvió la mirada con gesto de malicia.

 

—Bueno pero, ¿nos lo vas a presentar?


	19. La fiesta de Esposito (II)

Paolo observó, ansioso, cómo Filippo le sonreía desde lejos y se acercaba con la pareja con la que estaba hablando. Se bebió el zumo de su vaso de un trago e, intentando huir, fue a por más, haciendo como que no les había visto. Por desgracia, Filippo ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para averiguar que aquello era una estrategia para evitar conversaciones incómodas, y lo llamó. Paolo se paró en seco y, lentamente, se dio la vuelta con cara de abatimiento.

 

—Montanari—empezó Filippo—, te presento a la señorita Laura Rossi y su hermano, Dante Rossi. ¿Qué me habíais dicho que erais de Esposito?

 

—Primos segundos de Greta—dijo Dante.

 

—La mujer de Esposito—aclaró Filippo al ver la cara de Paolo.

 

—Yo soy Paolo Montanari, encantado. Supongo que Biagi ya os habrá dicho que trabajo con él.

 

Los tres asintieron, y hubo un silencio corto hasta que Paolo preguntó si se conocían de antes. Filippo contestó que sí, pero no especificó de qué. Laura dio un paso al frente, se puso de puntillas y se acercó mucho a Paolo, que no se apartó por educación, aunque más por lo inesperado del movimiento.

 

—Somos modelos en nuestros ratos libres—le susurró Laura al oído en un tono sugerente que a Paolo le puso el vello de punta por el rechazo que le produjo.

 

—Ajá—contestó Paolo con la voz temblando cuando la mujer se alejó de él.

 

Biagi estaba sonriendo, perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y de lo que le acaba de decir su amiga.

 

—Yo soy comerciante—dijo Dante—. Y, bueno, eso también—apuntó.

 

—Son bastante buenos—dijo Filippo—. Si quieres, mañana te digo donde puedes hablar con ellos.

 

—No hay necesidad—respondió Paolo con urgencia. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto de ofensa que puso Laura—. Ya tengo suficientes modelos con los que puedo contar.

 

Dante y Filippo se rieron en alto, el primero sorprendido por el poco tacto de Paolo, y el segundo divertido porque para nada se imaginaba que fuese a responder algo así. Desde luego, era verdad que no se le daban bien las situaciones sociales. Laura adquirió un tono rojizo un momento, pero enseguida se repuso y la sonrisilla lasciva volvió a su rostro. De pronto, la música de baile empezó a sonar; y Filippo, antes de que Paolo pudiera escaparse, le preguntó:

 

—¿No vas a sacar a la señorita Rossi a bailar?

 

Paolo lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y súplica, suspiró sonoramente y le ofreció el brazo a Laura, que soltó una risa estúpida y lo agarró sin dudar ni un momento. La pareja se colocó en posición para bailar, cada uno justo al lado de Esposito y Greta, y empezaron en cuanto la chica que estaba al piano dio la señal. Paolo estaba completamente perdido. En teoría, el baile se lo sabía, pero no se acordaba de prácticamente nada y, más que mirar a su pareja, miraba a Esposito para copiarle los movimientos. Laura lo notó, evidentemente, y miró a su hermano y a Filippo, que se estaban partiendo de risa. A los cinco minutos, a Paolo le vino la musa y recordó todos y cada uno de los pasos (la adrenalina es lo que tiene) y, por fin, Laura se dio por satisfecha con su pareja de baile. Unos veinte minutos después, cuando la música paró por fin, Paolo hizo una inclinación para despedirse de la señorita Rossi y salió escopetado hacia el balcón del salón. Laura estuvo a punto de irse con su hermano y Filippo, pero los vio _muy enfrascados_ en su conversación y, para no interrumpirlos, siguió a Paolo.

 

—¿Conocías a Biagi de antes?—preguntó. Paolo se asustó, pero Laura no lo notó.

 

—Lo conocí hace unos... diez años, puede. En Florencia. Era un imbécil—añadió sin querer. Laura soltó una carcajada.

 

—O sea que tu eres el famoso Paolo Montanari, ¿eh?

 

Paolo la miró extrañado, y sonrió de lado.

 

—No sabía que me había hecho famoso.

 

—¿Ah, no? Pues sé de mucha gente a la que le gustaría conocerte. Clientes y modelos, me refiero. Pero se rumorea que eres algo tiquismiquis, ¿no?

 

—Solo dibujo a gente que me resulta atractiva—contestó Paolo, ausente. Se fijó en lo que había dicho cuando Laura hizo un ruido ahogado—. ¡Es decir...! No me he explicado bien—pensó cómo decir las cosas de otra forma, y luego se dio cuenta de que, realmente, sí que lo había dicho tal y como lo sentía—. Bueno, es igual... y sobre los clientes, pues... es más complicado.

 

Paolo tenía una política de trabajo extraña (a ojos de la población de a pie). Muchas personas se ofendían por ella, pero a Paolo le costaba mucho hacer dos cosas: retratos individuales (que era lo que pedía la mayoría de gente) y regatear precios (que también era lo que hacía la mayoría de gente). Así que, tras preguntar qué querían que pintase y tras poner el precio, determinaba si estaba dispuesto o no a trabajar con el cliente. Era consciente de que, de esa manera, no se quemaría por pintar demasiado y podría elegir trabajos más o menos bien remunerados. Su familia no necesitaba mucho más dinero que el que les conseguía (en esto insistía su hermana, que quería que Paolo se dejase de preocupar tanto por ellos, económicamente) y, si en algún momento veía que tenía que enviarles más, se buscaba más trabajo, ya fuese relacionado con el arte o no. En cuanto a modelos, desde luego Paolo encontraba atractiva (tanto física como mentalmente) a mucha gente; pero de ahí a que se sintiese cómodo trabajando con ellos había una gran diferencia; así que, con el tiempo, había ido formando una red de modelos (que se convirtió en una red más bien de amigos) de confianza de todos los extractos sociales, y eran a los que recurría habitualmente.

 

—Entonces, ¿no te resulto atractiva?—preguntó Laura entre molesta y sugerente. _Desde luego, va a lo que va,_ pensó Paolo; y la miró de arriba a abajo, con la sonrisa torcida.

 

—No eres mi tipo—respondió con sorna. Laura gruñó y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

 

Por fin, la chica se fue, y Paolo respiró victorioso. Se sintió mal por haber sido tan cruel con alguien que solo quería divertirse, pero no tenía ni ganas ni paciencia para soportar una de las bromas de Biagi. Y mucho menos una que hablaba por sí misma. Se quedó un rato más en el balcón, respirando el aire aún fresco que empezaba a oler a verano y, al cabo de un rato de recuperar fuerzas, volvió dentro. No vio ni a Filippo ni a Dante, pero sí que hizo contacto visual con Laura, que le devolvió una mirada no tan molesta como maliciosa, y decidió que, para evitar desgracias, iba siendo hora de irse. Buscó a Esposito, que hablaba animadamente con su mujer y con algún otro familiar, y anunció que se iba a casa.

 

—¿Ya te vas?—dijo Esposito apenado— Bueno, no insistiré. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, amigo.

 

Le dio un apretón de mano a Paolo para despedirse, y el joven besó la mano de Greta cortésmente. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, una mano le tocó la espalda.

 

—¿No te despides de mí?—era Laura. Paolo rodó los ojos, poco a poco perdiendo la paciencia— Yo también quiero un beso.

 

Paolo le agarró la mano y se la besó sin mirarla.

 

—No esa clase de beso—dijo Laura, y aprovechó la altura que le proporcionaban los escalones para agarrarle el cuello de la camisa y darle un beso en los labios. Paolo dio un tirón hacia atrás al momento, y las caras de desconcierto de ambos eran un espejo.

 

—¿Qué haces?—dijo Paolo enfadado, pasándose una manga por la boca.

 

—Si Filippo me dijo que no eras como él...—murmuró Laura, desconcertada, para sí misma. Paolo ignoró lo que dijo Laura tras pronunciar el nombre de Filippo. _Otra vez Biagi._

 

—Biagi a mí no me conoce —contestó Paolo con rabia—, y tú tampoco. Déjame en paz. Buenas noches.

 

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, y el aire de la noche le ayudó a calmarse un poco. Ya estaba harto de los jueguecitos estúpidos de Biagi. Salió a toda prisa de la casa y, en uno de los callejones, juró haber visto a Dante Rossi abrazado a alguien con el pelo rubio oscuro. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Biagi, pero desechó el pensamiento (y el picor extraño que le punzó el cuello) instantáneamente y lo relacionó a que estaba enfadado —otra vez— con él.

 

Filippo sí que distinguió a Paolo, pero de eso se dio cuenta en su cama, cuando estaba a punto de acompañar a Dante en el sueño, quien ya resoplaba a su lado; y un sentimiento de intranquilidad e inseguridad, acompañado de un sudor frío, no le dejaron descansar bien esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobrecitos todo les sale mal


	20. Confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apostad lo que querais a que cada vez que leo el titulo canto la del Kanka. Anyway capitulo cliché

Al día siguiente, Filippo tardó más de lo normal en llegar al trabajo. En realidad, estuvo a punto de salir una hora antes de lo habitual solo para poder abordar a Paolo y suplicarle que no contase nada de lo que vio, pero el miedo y los nervios, que le atacaron, feroces, al estómago, impidieron que pudiera darse la prisa que quería. Tanto Pietro como Andrea (el mozo de cuadra), que evidentemente conocían la situación de su amo, intentaron tranquilizarlo, pero estaban igual de nerviosos que Filippo. Nadie en la casa Biagi pasó una mañana agradable.

 

Filippo llegó a caballo a la capilla. Ató a Amaretto lo mejor que pudo y, agradecido por no encontrarse con Esposito, inspiró profundamente. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, entró en el edificio. Paolo, que vio su sombra por el hueco de entre la puerta y el suelo, estaba esperándolo con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, apoyado en su escultura. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Filippo al verle la cara: tenía el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada en una clara muestra de disgusto. Filippo tragó.

 

—No es lo que piensas —dijo.

 

—¿Y qué es, entonces? —preguntó Paolo, refiriéndose al tema de Laura. Realmente le sorprendía que Biagi no viniese riéndose de él, pero no le dio mayor importancia— Porque yo creo que está claro.

 

A Filippo se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y se puso rojo. Comenzó a respirar muy rápido y no podía pensar. Si Paolo había dicho eso, era seguro que ya no podía mentir.

 

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien? —preguntó con la voz cortada.

 

—No —bufó Paolo. Filippo respiró algo más aliviado.

 

—Mira, Paolo, yo...

 

—No me llames por mi nombre —escupió Paolo. A Filippo le dolió especialmente—. Ya estoy harto de ti y de tus gilipolleces.

 

—¡Y yo estoy harto de que la gente me trate así! Estoy harto de las miradas de asco y de las amenazas. ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? —protestó Filippo al borde del llanto— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

 

Paolo se dio cuenta de que estaban pensando en cosas muy distintas y observó la expresión angustiada y dolida de Filippo.

 

—¿De qué coño me estás hablando? —preguntó, a la defensiva.

 

—¡Cómo que de qué te estoy hablando! De lo de Dante y yo, imbécil. ¿Le vas a contar al Papa que me acuesto con hombres para que me quemen por hereje o qué? A ver si te atreves.

 

Paolo se quedó con cara de estúpido. Tras mucho esfuerzo mental, se acordó de Dante y la melena rubia en el callejón, y se dio cuenta de la verdadera dirección que había tomado la discusión y a qué venía el comportamiento de Filippo.

 

—Biagi, yo no...

 

—Odio esto. Estoy harto. Yo no he hecho nada malo, ni yo ni nadie como yo. Solo porque el resto tengáis la... la estúpida manía de creeros jueces de lo moral no significa que tengáis la razón —lo interrumpió Filippo, y finalmente se echó a llorar. Paolo quiso acercarse, pero se quedó en el sitio, aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar—. Pégame una paliza, venga. Quédate tranquilo, disfruta. No será la primera vez.

 

—Pero, Biagi, que yo no estaba hablando de eso —dijo Paolo atropelladamente—. Yo me refería a lo de Laura Rossi —Filippo se sorbió la nariz y miró a Paolo con los ojos como platos, y se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba—. A mi me da igual si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres. Joder, macho, vaya cagada —resopló abatido—. Yo no creo que esté mal, te lo prometo. Levántate, anda —dijo finalmente, y le tendió la mano.

 

Esta vez fue Filippo el que se quedó con cara de tonto. Le miró la mano a Paolo, luego le miró a los ojos, y luego miró al frente frunciendo el ceño. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, otra vez. Se levantó sin ayuda de Paolo, lo volvió a mirad, estático, y se limpió las lágrimas. Quiso decirle algo, pero, ante el asombro de Paolo, se dio la vuelta y salió con la misma urgencia con la que había entrado. Paolo, que no reaccionó al momento, salió en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, y vio a Filippo forcejear con las riendas de Amaretto.

 

—Biagi —lo llamó.

 

—Déjame —contestó, ocultándose de él detrás del poste en el que tenía atado al caballo.

 

—Eh, mírame.

 

—Que me dejes, por favor —dijo Biagi, con la voz cortada.

 

Paolo agarró las riendas de Amaretto, aún sin desatar, y dio un tirón, consiguiendo que Biagi saliese de su escondite. Le cogió una muñeca con fuerza.

 

— _Filippo_ —lo llamó por su nombre con toda la calma del mundo, pero con firmeza. Por fin, Filippo lo miró a los ojos, a punto de llorar otra vez—. Escúchame. No pasa nada. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Te lo juro _por mi vida_ —le agarró entonces las dos manos—. Ni me das asco ni me parece mal, es lo más normal del mundo. Cada uno es libre de querer a quién quiera y de ser quién es. Ojalá todo el mundo lo comprendiese —Filippo ya no pudo contener las lágrimas—. Puedes confiar en mí.

 

El abrazó que le dio a continuación pilló por sorpresa Filippo, que inicialmente que quedó en el sitio, con los brazos colgando a los lados, hasta que consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para devolvérselo a Paolo. Lloró aún más fuerte, esta vez de alivio, y Paolo lo ayudó a entrar en la capilla. Cerró la puerta y colocó una mesa para que nadie entrase, y volvió a abrazar a Filippo. Poco a poco, el milanés empezó a calmarse, sin terminar de soltar a Paolo.

 

—Te he mojado el chaleco —dijo Filippo tras un momento de silencio. Paolo suspiró aliviado.

 

—Mi mayor preocupación en este momento —le respondió sarcásticamente. Se separó un poco de él—. ¿Estás mejor?

 

Filippo asintió débilmente y se enjugó las lágrimas. Miró los ojos verdes de Paolo y le pareció el color más agradable y tranquilo que podía haber en los alrededores. Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada; Filippo aún hipaba.

 

—Gracias —susurró Filippo al cabo. Paolo sonrió.

 

—No me las des, no es nada. Tú no te preocupes, en serio.

 

—Ojalá hubiese más gente como tú —murmuró Filippo para sí mismo. Paolo no contestó, pero apretó el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros de Biagi.

 

—Si quieres decirme el nombre de quien te haya pegado, igual sufre algún accidente en los próximos días —comentó Paolo.

 

Filippo se rió, por fin, y a Paolo se le hinchó el corazón de alegría. Se quedaron ahí, sentados y mirando a la nada, hasta que Filippo le preguntó que a qué se refería con lo de Laura Rossi. Paolo se puso rojo y le dijo que daba igual, que era una tontería.

 

—¿Entonces puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —dijo Filippo algo más animado. Luego sonrió enseñando los dientes— Si no, te voy a seguir llamando Acerbi.

 

Paolo se rió por la nariz.

 

—¿Puedo llamarte yo por el tuyo? —preguntó Paolo.

 

—Claro —respondió Filippo con sorpresa. _¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso?_

 

—En ese caso sí, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Amigo —añadió.

 

Filippo sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos, y Paolo le devolvió la sonrisa. Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Esta vez sí que la aceptó. Y los dos artistas, amigos por fin, volvieron al trabajo. Cuando Esposito quiso entrar a husmear, Paolo fue corriendo a quitar la mesa y, avergonzado, soltó la excusa más estúpida que se pudo inventar, mientras Filippo se reía, encaramado a su escalera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto life’s been hectic


	21. Buenas noticias

El domingo, Paolo se quedó mirando por su ventana hacia la calle. El día anterior volvió a oír a alguien siguiéndolo, y consiguió ver que era alguien de pelo corto, rubio claro. Preguntó a Filippo por alguien con esa descripción y, entre otros, estaba el mejor amigo de Alessandro. Así que, volviendo a hacer de detective —que realmente era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos—, se pasó la mañana observando la entrada de la casa de d'Angelo. Nerón lo acompañaba ocioso, sentado a su lado en la repisa de la ventana y sin entender el verdadero carácter de la situación. Movió las orejas a la vez que su dueño aguzó la vista cuando se movió la puerta. Salió, efectivamente, un joven atlético, de estatura media, rubio y con el pelo corto. Alessandro estaba justo detrás, y se quedó hablando con él en la puerta. En un punto de la conversación, miraron hacia la casa de Paolo, y él se apartó de la ventana, dejando caer la cortina. Casi lo habían visto, pero fue más rápido. Decidió que, precisamente en ese momento, iba a hablar con d'Angelo.

 

Bajó las escaleras de la casa con mucho ánimo y salió a la calle. Alessandro y su amigo lo miraron de reojo, pero fingieron no hacerle caso hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba a ellos. Alessandro se puso nervioso pero, aun así, sonrió con desprecio.

 

—Pero si es el granjero —dijo—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

 

—Sí, mira. Resulta que un tipo rubio, que curiosamente se parece mucho a tu amigo —empezó Paolo. Agarró al joven desconocido por el hombro, sin terminar de hacerle daño pero con suficiente fuerza para que entendiese la connotación—, me ha estado siguiendo desde el día en que casi le das una paliza a Biagi. ¿Te suena? No muy alto, también rubio, ¿trabaja en el Vaticano? Ese Biagi.

 

» Bueno, pues, no es por ser malpensado ni nada parecido, pero creo que igual los dos —entonces agarró también a Alessandro y les apretó el trapecio; ambos soltaron un quejido— estáis metidos en esto, ¿sí? El caso es que venía a deciros, amablemente, que me dejéis en paz a mi y a Biagi, o esto —y apretó aún más, haciendo que los dos jóvenes doblasen las rodillas— será más doloroso e irá acompañado de unos cuantos golpecitos en lugares ligeramente más sensibles de vuestros cuerpos de niñatos consentidos.

 

Los soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, viendo como se frotaban los hombros doloridos. Lo miraron como si fuese un monstruo, y se pegaron, asustados, a la pared de la casa de d'Angelo. Paolo sonrió con suficiencia.

 

—¿Os ha quedado claro? —preguntó con gravedad. Alessandro y su amigo asintieron rápidamente— Perfecto, me alegro. Pasad un buen día.

 

Se alejó, haciéndoles un gesto grosero con el dedo, y dio un portazo al meterse en casa. Volvió a subir asu habitación y se asomó otra vez a la ventana, riéndose al ver que Alessandro y su amigo se despedían con miradas nerviosas hacia su casa y, cuando Alessandro cerro rápidamente la puerta y el otro chico se fue casi corriendo, dio su día por completado y bajó al patio a regar sus plantas, satisfecho como hacía tiempo.

 

~~~

 

Filippo se dirigió muy contento a su reunión semanal. Por el camino se encontró con Silvia, que le había comprado un regalo a las pronto casadas. Filippo se quedó pensando.

 

—Te pago la mitad y decimos que el regalo es de los dos.

 

Silvia no pudo contenerse la risa.

 

—Eres un mierdas, Filippo. Diles que se te ha olvidado en casa.

 

—Cuando veas mi regalo te arrepentirás de esto—bromeó.

 

Siguieron charlando, recorriendo el camino de forma mecánica, y saludaron con cariño a Annamaria y a Livia cuando les recibieron en la puerta. Aurora y Audrey estaban aún por llegar, y ellos se fueron sirviendo sus bebidas, así como colocando la fruta en pequeñas pirámides.

 

Sonó la campanilla del timbre, que fue atendida por Silvia. Regresó con Aurora y Audrey, dadas de la mano, y con las caras brillando de alegría.

 

—Sentimos haber tardado —se disculpó Audrey.

 

—Estábamos recogiendo esto —dijo Aurora mientras se sacaba un sobre del bolsillo del vestido.

 

Lo abrió y sacó cuatro tarjetitas. Las repartieron al resto del Círculo, que las abrieron con curiosidad. Eran invitaciones para la boda, bordeadas con hojas doradas, y con un grabado de dos mujeres bailando juntas. Escrito en caligrafía muy elegante y cuidada (que Filippo reconoció como la de Audrey), estaban escritos los nombres de los destinatarios de las invitaciones, así como la fecha de la ceremonia y el lugar, el 28 de junio en una pequeña capilla que estaba a escasos kilómetros de la ciudad.

 

La pareja explicó que, buscando sitios tranquilos y alejados de Roma, dieron con una bonita capilla. Se acercaron a verla y el sacerdote, muy amable, les dio una visita guiada por el lugar. Al terminar, les preguntó directamente si eran o no pareja y, a pesar de que ellas lo negaron todo el rato, el señor se rió y les explicó que su hermano y un vecino se enamoraron y que, tras haberlo pasado fatal, él encontró una laguna en las leyes que permitían el matrimonio. Sirviéndose de eso, pudo casarlos, y esto lo repitió con tres parejas más. Para que confiasen en él, les enseñó los registros, que Aurora comprobó tres veces hasta que se convenció de que eran reales. Les ofreció entonces, con toda su amabilidad, la opción de casarlas. La pareja dijo que se lo pensaría y, tras una segunda visita en la que el sacerdote le presentó a su hermano y a su marido, se convencieron y le pidieron que, en cuanto tuviese opción, les dijese una fecha para celebrar la unión.

 

Filippo empezó a llorar en cuanto terminaron de contarlo.

 

—Es que es tan bonito... —explicó.

 

El resto del grupo se rió con ternura.

 

—No es algo que nos vaya a cambiar la vida —dijo Aurora, dándole la mano a Audrey—, porque ya éramos felices sin esto pero...

 

—Pero nos hace ilusión, supongo, ¿no?

 

Aurora asintió con ganas, aguantándose las lágrimas. Todo el grupo se quedó así, en silencio, durante unos momentos. Estaban acompañando a la pareja en su sentimiento de alegría; y a la vez regocijándose en la promesa de felicidad para ellas, y posiblemente para Filippo. Al final, fue Livia quien rompió el silencio:

 

—Y, Pippo, ¿qué tal tú con Montanari?

 

Filippo abrió mucho los ojos, porque no se había acordado de mencionarlo con las invitaciones de Aurora y Audrey.

 

—Ah, pues... no os enfadéis porque no hubiese reunión de emergencia pero... digamos que, por un malentendido, le dije... ¿todo?

 

El Círculo se quedó en blanco.

 

—¿Así, sin más?

 

Filippo asintió.

 

—¿Y lo de Alessandro?

 

—Bueno, eso no se lo dije —farfulló.

 

—¿Y? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

 

—¡Bien! La verdad es que me puse muy a la defensiva; tenía miedo, ya sabéis. Pero puedo afirmar que Montanari es uno de esos que no abundan...

 

—Oye, oye, pero ¿qué malentendido fue? Danos contexto, Filippo. Me estás matando —dijo Silvia.

 

Filippo lo contó todo con pelos y señales: la fiesta de Cosmo, el asunto de los Rossi y finalmente, el encontronazo con Paolo. Todas compartieron miradas de sorpresa primero, y complacencia después.

 

—Has dado con un _golden boy_ , Phil —se burló Audrey. Aurora le dio un golpe y Filippo se puso rojo.

 

—¡Ve a por él! —exclamó Silvia.

 

—No me apetece, ya os lo dije —se excusó Filippo levantando las manos—. Y estoy seguro de que es hetero.

 

—Eso dije yo de Audrey y ya ves.

 

—Bueno, pero es que tú no te enteras de nada. Quiero decir, que lleva _pantalones_ , Aurora.

 

—¡Pensaba que era la moda en Londres! —se defendió ella.

 

Todos se rieron ante la contestación.

 

—Sea como sea —empezó Filippo con cierta incomodidad—, os agradezco la labor de casamenteras, pero no quiero. Tengo que descansar después de Ya Sabemos Quien.

 

Tras concordar en que Filippo necesitaba tiempo, cambiaron de tema y pasaron un par de horas hablando, dedicándose cada uno a lo suyo; básicamente disfrutando de la compañía. El primero en despedirse fue Filippo, que tenía que ir a comprar aglutinantes para sus óleos. Silvia fue la siguiente, pero se paró en la puerta de la biblioteca antes de irse. Ahora que no estaba Filippo, el asunto  del que todas querían hablar empezaba a manifestarse.

 

—Igual me puedo quedar un rato más... —comentó, mirando hacia atrás.


	22. The Elephant in the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título en inglés porque esta expresión tan relinda no tiene equivalente en español *sad face*

—¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en encariñarse de Montanari? —preguntó Silvia.

 

—Nada. Ya lo está haciendo —suspiró Aurora.

 

—Le doy dos o tres meses como mucho para que se enamore de él —dijo Annamaria sin levantar la vista de su libro.

 

—¿Tan poco? Acaba de cortar (o lo que sea) con d'Angelo... —se dijo Livia más a sí misma que a su hermana.

 

Silvia se mordió los labios y miró a Aurora con preocupación. Aurora le devolvió el gesto y se quedó pensando. Como había dicho Annamaria el otro día, Filippo tenía una necesidad casi enfermiza de cariño. El origen lo conocían con seguridad solo ella y Silvia, que había presionado a Filippo hasta que se lo contó. El resto se lo imaginaban, de todas formas. Filippo no solía hablar de su familia, específicamente de su padre; y ahí se hallaba el quid de la cuestión.

 

Para Filippo, el arte era la misma vida. Y siempre había sido así, desde pequeño. Su madre se esforzó mucho en potenciar esa chispa que había visto en su hijo, pero a quien Filippo realmente admiraba era a su padre: siempre rodeado de arte, con pleno conocimiento sobre la misma, dirigiendo el mercado de la zona. Y cuando su padre le negó el derecho a dedicarse a ella, le dijo que no servía y, a partir de ahí, empezó a cortar la relación que tenían, algo en la mente y el corazón del pequeño Filippo cambió. Quien antes había sido confiado, abierto y alegre ensombreció su carácter dentro de casa. Su verdadero ser solo se dejaba ver mientras pintaba y dibujaba con su madre; el resto del tiempo era un niño pequeño especialmente callado y serio, y que siempre miraba con recelo a su padre. Con Francesco Albani, su maestro, aprendió a construir una máscara de cara al público, tanto para vender como para defenderse. Resulta que cuando intentó mostrarse tal y como era ante su nueva figura paterna, la jugada tampoco le salió bien y Albani lo dejó a su suerte a los dieciocho años. En resumen, a Filippo se le había negado el cariño una y otra y otra vez a lo largo de su vida; y ahora que tenía pleno control sobre sus acciones, lo buscaba con desesperación. Y eso hacía que cada nueva relación que emprendía fuese un peligro en potencia para sí mismo.

 

—Ya sabes como es, Livia —le contestó Annamaria—. En cuanto le muestras un poco de amabilidad, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.

 

—Annamaria, no seas tan cruel —la reprendió Silvia. La mencionada por fin levantó la vista de su lectura—. Lo ha pasado muy mal; tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo. Le ha dado todo su corazón a d'Angelo mientras que a él no le ha importado nunca.

 

—Pues yo creo que sí le importaba —gruñó Annamaria—. A su manera. Y tomadlo como un argumento de autoridad: sé de lo que hablo. Estoy segura de que Filippo también lo sabe, y deberíais pensar en eso. Paolo puede ser la solución.

 

Livia le puso la mano en el brazo a su hermana para que dejase de hablar. Hubo un silencio agresivo por parte de Silvia y la joven.

 

—Entonces, ¿crees que es mejor que se enamore de Montanari o qué? —se rió Silvia finalmente. Annamaria frunció el ceño— ¿Y que se le vuelva a romper el corazón cuando vea que no le corresponde?

 

—Nadie nos asegura que no le vaya a corresponder —Silvia se rió cruelmente ante las palabras de Annamaria—. Y yo creo que ha llevado bastante bien lo de Alessandro —se defendió la adolescente.

 

—No lo está llevando bien, Anna —intervino Aurora—. Solo se lo está guardando, para variar. Estoy segura de que su mayordomo lo sabe; iré a preguntarle un día de estos.

 

—De una forma u otra —dijo Annamaria—, creo que Paolo es la mejor solución para que se olvide de Alessandro, y viceversa.

 

—Filippo no es tu juguete psicológico, Annamaria.

 

—Yo no le voy a obligar a hacer nada, Silvia. Has sido tú quien ha preguntado, y yo he dado mi opinión. Alessandro va a intentar que Filippo vuelva con él antes o después...

 

—Para protegerse a sí mismo —la interrumpió Silvia.

 

—Y porque estoy segura de que sí que siente algo por él. Pondría la mano en el fuego. Vosotras no conocéis a Alessandro.

 

—Estoy segura que a ti esos meses te sirvieron para conocerlo muy bien...

 

—Fue Filippo quien decidió seguir con él después de saber lo que me hizo a mí.

 

—¡Ya basta, Anna! —gritó Livia— ¡Y tú también, Silvia! Estamos hablando sobre Filippo y lo que vaya a ser mejor para él, no echándonos en cara cosas ya pasadas. Nos ha dicho que ahora mismo no le interesa, y ahora mismo es _justo ahora,_ no dentro de tres meses, ni dentro de un día. Ya es mayorcito para saber lo que se hace.

 

—Yo opino lo mismo que ella —comentó Audrey—. Fil ya tiene una edad, y ninguna de nosotras deberíamos decidir qué es mejor para él. Lo que tenemos que hacer es intentar apoyarle y aconsejarle a la hora de actuar.

 

Silvia y Annamaria se fulminaron con la mirada, antes de que la segunda volviese con su libro. Silvia se negó a mirarla.

 

—Paolo no parece un mal tipo —apreció Aurora—. No sabemos si le gustan los hombres o no (que no lo creo), pero no podemos empezar a odiarlo ni a _idealizarlo_ solo porque a Filippo le guste. Como ha dicho Livia, es Filippo quien tiene pleno control sobre esta situación, y debemos respetar su forma de actuar tal y como hemos estado haciendo estos años. Somos de las pocas personas en las que confía de verdad, y debemos mostrarnos siempre a su lado.

 

—Lo único que yo quiero es que no se haga daño —dijo Silvia.

 

—Pero no puedes controlar lo que siente —le respondió Annamaria. Silvia suspiró sonoramente.

 

—Ya...

 

—Por el momento, agradezcamos que no vuelva con d'Angelo instantáneamente, como ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Es algo que tenemos que agradecerle a Paolo, al menos.

 

La conversación se dio por zanjada y Silvia se fue. Al momento, escuchó como Aurora y Audrey la llamaban por la calle.

 

—Has perdido la templanza, oradora —le dijo Audrey con humor.

 

—Ya lo sé, pero es que Annamaria me saca de quicio. Siempre piensa que tiene la razón.

 

—Está en la edad, Sil —dijo Aurora—. De todas formas, esperemos que Filippo no recaiga. Si Paolo no soporta a d'Angelo tampoco, igual lo ayuda a alejarse.

 

—Ya, ya... pero ya sabes, desconfío. No quiero que se encariñe de él para que luego no sea nada.

 

—Por lo que nos cuenta, dudo que Paolo vaya a tener la idea de darle esperanzas si no va a acabar en nada, Silvia. No parece que sea esa clase de persona.

 

—Aun así, podríamos insistirle a Filippo para que lo invite un día, ¿eh? —propuso Audrey—Yo quiero conocerlo en persona.

 

—Sí, podríamos sugerírselo en serio, esta vez —opinó Silvia.

 

—A ver si le das el visto bueno, ¿no?


	23. A las siete

Los días pasaron, el verano se acercó y ni Filippo ni Paolo volvieron a tener encontronazos con Alessandro o su amigo (de quien Paolo aprendió que se llamaba Salvatore Ferri). La amistad de ambos artistas no solo se recuperó, sino que creció a una velocidad sorprendente, e incluso se vio reflejada en su aumento de productividad en el trabajo: Filippo terminó el interior de la capilla (Paolo quedó encantado con el resultado) y se propuso comenzar con una de las esculturas a su cargo, la más grande, mientras elegía a los constructores para el exterior; Paolo acabó la escultura que había empezado ya dos veces, y continuó la pintura de San José y el ángel (que Filippo adoraba). Esposito también estaba muy satisfecho y, en sus círculos más cercanos, explicó con orgullo cómo su maravillosa y alegre influencia había inspirado tanto la amistad de ambos jóvenes como su aumento de productividad. El Papa estaba pletórico con el buen ritmo y actitud de los artistas, y les prometió que el pago iba a ser mayor de lo que en un principio se acordó y que, además de verse con las jornadas reducidas, tendrían semana y media de vacaciones en cuanto ocurriese el solsticio en junio.

 

Por otra parte, Aurora descubrió, a través de Pietro y Andrea, que Filippo, en realidad, había llevado con bastante deportividad la "ruptura" con Alessandro (aunque sí que se lo veía un poco bajo de ánimos de vez en cuando, y al parecer iba en aumento). Silvia y Annamaria hicieron las paces tras el encontronazo; y en general se acordó que fuese el destino (es decir, el propio Filippo) el que guiase los actos de su amigo. Las chicas del Círculo de las Gallinas le insistieron al joven artista que organizase una fiesta e invitase a Paolo, porque tenían ganas de conocerlo, y, finalmente, Filippo accedió, aunque sin fecha concreta.

 

Con todo, si bien la primavera empezó algo movidita, transcurrió muy decentemente, y acabó aún mejor.

 

Y así, pocos días antes del solsticio de verano y de las tan ansiadas vacaciones, mientras Paolo mezclaba pigmentos y aglutinantes, Filippo se tiraba, frustrado, de un mechón de pelo, plantado delante de una hoja en blanco. No era capaz de hacer el boceto guía para su primera escultura.

 

—¿Tienes algún dibujo de la Capilla Sixtina? —preguntó finalmente.

 

Paolo seguía pintando. Podía notar la mirada de Filippo quemándole la nuca.

 

—Sí, ¿por?

 

—¿Me los puedes enseñar?

 

Se giró, extrañado, para ver a Filippo con un fondo de angustia en los ojos.

 

—Pásate por mi casa sobre las siete o así —respondió antes de volver al trabajo. No preguntó el porqué de su petición.

 

Filippo quiso ocultar el alivio al darle las gracias, así que Paolo no hizo mención al tono ansioso de su compañero. Se imaginaba que preguntar aquello debía haberle costado, y no creía que picarle fuese lo mejor en ese momento; se le veía algo desanimado últimamente.

 

~~~

 

Filippo quiso llegar a tiempo, por una vez, y salió sorprendentemente pronto de su casa. Pietro incluso le preguntó si se encontraba bien y Andrea insistió en que se llevase a Amaretto, porque pensaba que llegaba tarde.

 

Hacía bastante calor a esas alturas del año, y por un momento pensó que sí que hubiera sido mejor llevarse al caballo, pero le parecía abusar de la hospitalidad de Paolo. Al cabo de una media hora larga, por fin llegó a la calle del susodicho, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en Alessandro. Apretó el paso para llegar a casa de Montanari cuanto antes y poder librarse de la sensación que le producía la idea de que, tal vez, su "ex" lo estaba observando.

 

Paolo estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas también (una pose habitual en él, al parecer. Tampoco iba a quejarse: si dijese que no le gustaba, estaría mintiendo), hablando con una muchacha algo más joven que él, y mucho más pequeña. Filippo se acercó con educación y Paolo lo saludó al verlo. La joven miró hacia atrás vergonzosa, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y Filippo pudo apreciar sus rasgos: era una chica pálida, con la delicada cara enmarcada en un espeso pelo oscuro, y unos ojos azules de gran tamaño y vivacidad. Sintió una punzada desagradable en el pecho.

 

—Me voy, Paolo —dijo la chica con una voz muy suave. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Paolo le cogió la mano antes de que se fuera.

 

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame; ya lo sabes.

 

La muchacha se rió con dulzura y le apretó la mano.

 

—Sí, sí... Dale a Nerón unas cuantas sardinas de mi parte, ¿vale?

 

—Claro, Sofi. Ve con cuidado.

 

La joven asintió y se despidió moviendo la mano. Paolo la siguió un momento con la vista, y enseguida se giró para saludar a Filippo, que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

 

—¿Tan convencido estabas de que no tenía amigos? —le picó Paolo. Filippo abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a boquear, pero terminó por no decir nada, enfurruñado—. Anda, pasa.

 

Obedeció y siguió a Paolo hacia el interior del edificio. Seguía oliendo igual, seguía estando igual de revuelto y seguía habiendo pelos de gato en cada pieza de tapicería.

 

—Ven, que tengo los dibujos arriba —le dijo.

 

Mientras subían las escaleras, Filippo le preguntó sobre la joven de la que se acababa de despedir.

 

—Se llama Sofia —respondió—. No tengo muy claro en qué trabaja habitualmente, pero es mi mejor modelo. Y mi amiga, claro.

 

—¿No le has preguntado?

 

Paolo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros:

 

—Hay gente que no me lo quiere decir, y tampoco presiono; no es que me importe especialmente. De todas formas, a veces se puede uno hacer a la idea—comentó apenado—... A Sofi le gusta mucho el arte, pero también necesitaba dinero, así que un día me paró por la calle y me preguntó si podía o no ser mi modelo.

 

Filippo sabía que había muchas personas que pensaban que Paolo solo se interesaba en aquellos modelos que estaban más necesitados, para así manipularlos con mayor facilidad y no tener que pagarles demasiado; y había también gran cantidad de gente que les otorgaba alguna especie de gracia divina ante los ojos del artista. Tanto unos como otros andaban muy desencaminados en su demonización o idealización del pobre Paolo.

 

—Pensaba que eras más exigente.

 

—¡Qué va!, es que me cuesta dibujar a alguien con quien no me lleve bien, ¿sabes? Me siento incómodo, necesito hablar —mientras decía esto, alcanzó el pomo de una puerta y la abrió para que Filippo pasara.

 

Supuso que sería la habitación de Paolo. Las ventanas, que estaban abiertas, daban a la fachada de la casa de Alessandro, y había un aroma suave a óleo, como si hubiese dejado de pintar hacía ya un tiempo. La parte más cercana a la puerta estaba hecha un desastre: había un par de paletas tiradas por ahí, botes vacíos, pigmentos a medio mezclar y algunos papeles arrugados. Un caballete con un lienzo estaba colocado justo al lado de una de las ventanas, delante de un armario de cristal.

 

Filippo entró a la habitación y vio la cama alejada de la puerta, con la Dánae de Tiziano justo sobre el cabecero. Frunció el ceño, confuso, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido por Paolo:

 

—Es una copia. La hice hace un par de años.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Paolo ladeó la cabeza curioso.

 

—¿Hace un par de años? —terminó de preguntar Filippo.

 

—Sí —contestó Paolo con sorna—, siempre he pintado muy bien, ¿sabes?

 

Filippo rodó los ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto. Siguió a Paolo, que en seguida abrió un armario acristalado y sacó unos cuantos papeles de dentro hasta dar con una carpeta vieja, con manchurrones de tinta y grafito, probablemente también de café.

 

—Aquí tienes —le acercó la carpeta. Filippo desató la cuerda con la que estaba cerrada con cuidado, casi con reverencia. A Paolo le resultó cómico el respeto con el que el milanés trataba a ese montón de papeles viejos.

 

La carpeta estaba, como era de esperar, llena de estudios de la Capilla Sixtina, además de algunos del natural. Tenían ya unos años, Filippo lo podía notar en el trazo ligeramente inseguro, y en los borrones que, de vez en cuando, ocultaba algún error anatómico. Él no se atrevería a enseñarle a Paolo sus bocetos antiguos, desde luego. Esos sí que eran un desastre.

 

Siguió ojeando las páginas, pero, de repente, un papel más grueso resbaló por entre los esbozos. Paolo intentó alcanzarlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para adelantarse a Biagi, y tragó sonoramente cuando este observó la hoja con detenimiento. Era una acuarela de una joven morena, de piel bronceada y ojos oscuros. Si no estuviese pintada con tanto sentimiento, la pieza no sería nada fuera de lo normal, pero Paolo había conseguido darle un misticismo, una vida que atrapaba al observador. Filippo buscó sus ojos conteniendo un suspiro desesperado y con rostro inquisitivo.

 

—Se llamaba Leonor —respondió a la pregunta silenciosa—. Ahí tienes a la novia que tanto querías conocer.

 

Paolo tenía la mirada ausente, pero pronto frunció el ceño y torció una sonrisa juguetona.

 

—¿Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por mi vida amorosa, Biagi?

 

—Pero te has puesto triste —murmuró Filippo, apartando la vista. Escuchó el suspiro de Paolo por haber sido descubierto.

 

—Bueno... nos conocimos cuando yo tenía diecinueve años, en España. Estuve allí estudiando hasta los veintiuno, luego fue cuando Marini y yo volvimos. Leonor se quedó allí, claro está. Le pregunté que si se querría venir conmigo, pero dijo que no. No me lo esperaba. Dolió, supongo, pero es lo que hay. Era hija de un noble, y no podía permitirse el descenso social que hubiera supuesto venirse a Roma con un donnadie; ya se había arriesgado mucho pasando el tiempo conmigo.

 

—¿Y desde entonces no has estado con nadie?

 

—Hombre, de manera oficial no —se rió—. Pero tampoco he estado encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes; no sé qué visión de mí te has creado durante este tiempo, Filippo.

 

—Supongo que nunca he hecho nada por conocerte —admitió mientras elegía unos dibujos. _Envidia_ , quiso añadir, pero se calló; luego agitó unos cuantos papeles—. ¿Me los puedo llevar?

 

—Claro. Oye, quédate a cenar si quieres, voy a hacer risotto.

 

Filippo aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, le pidió una carpeta a Paolo y, tras guardar los dibujos (sin mirar muy bien cuales, a decir verdad), bajó junto con Montanari. Paolo le señaló el comedor y fue al patio a por unas especias. Cuando regresó con Biagi, lo encontró jugando con Nerón a través de los barrotes de la ventana y, sin darse cuenta, su mirada se detuvo unos minutos de más sobre el joven antes de acercarse a la cocina.


	24. Veneno

Comieron en silencio. Siempre lo hacían, en realidad; era algo incómodo, pero tampoco les importaba demasiado.

 

Filippo estaba particularmente escueto, como lo había estado durante toda la tarde. Nerón le había cogido cariño, y el sentimiento era mutuo: cada vez que el gato tocaba a Filippo en la pierna, él se agachaba para acariciar al animal —y su cara se iluminaba por un instante.

 

Paolo no lo admitiría, pero le estaba prestando mucha atención a todos y cada uno de los movimientos y expresiones de Biagi.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué querías los dibujos?—le preguntó por fin a Filippo. Este miró hacia otro lado, muy despacio, y Nerón dejó de ronronear de golpe.

 

—Me... siento inútil —respondió—. Ya sé que no lo soy, simplemente me siento así.

 

Paolo suspiró, metió los dedos en el vaso de agua y salpicó a Fil.

 

—¡Quiérete un poco, hombre! —Filippo se rió, y Paolo sonrió a cambio—. Pero ahora en serio, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tú solo dame tiempo.

 

Paolo se levantó y sostuvo su mano delante de Filippo:

 

—Ven conmigo, solo un momento —dijo—. No has visto la parte bonita del patio.

 

Le cogió la mano. Se sentía áspera en contacto con su piel. Era tosca, estaba quebrada. Y era cálida, sí, pero su dureza era tan diferente a las manos que Filippo había tenido entre las suyas propias, que la sensación le llamó la atención. Se odió por pensar en ello, pero eran muy distintas a las manos de Alessandro.

 

Paolo guió a Filippo hacia el patio, y doblaron la esquina que hacía la casa. Allí había, plantada en una especie de plataforma de ladrillo, una enorme higuera, con muchos maceteros aquí y allá, rodeándola; y un pequeñísimo estanque justo al lado, con una fuentecilla. El lugar era fresco y no daba el sol directamente. Asumió que ese era el lugar al que Paolo acudía cuando quisiera relajarse: parecía muy íntimo, y también estaba muy bien cuidado.

 

Paolo señaló un bloque de mármol desgastado a modo de banco:

 

—Siéntate.

 

Filippo obedeció, y Paolo se arrodilló a su lado, apoyándose en la piedra.

 

—Dime qué es lo que pasa, en serio —insistió—. Sé que hay más.

 

Filippo se mordió el labio. Luego vio a Nerón trotar hacia donde estaban. Al parecer todo el mundo en esta casa se preocupaba por él.

 

—Yo solo... yo... —respiró hondo—. Vale, no te enfades por esto, pero creo que echo de menos a Alessandro.

 

Imaginaba algún tipo de reacción, pero Paolo simplemente esperaba una explicación.

 

—No sé por qué. Supongo que me siento solo sin él. Siento como que lo _necesito_ en mi vida.

 

Paolo permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y después respondió en un tono duro; una mezcla entre frustración y pena:

 

—Es lo que suele pasar con los maltratadores.

 

 _Maltratador_. Filippo se quedó traspuesto. De todas las palabras que podría elegir para describir a Alessandro, ninguna de ellas hubiera sido maltratador. No porque no lo fuese, que lo era; Paolo tenía razón. Sino, simplemente, porque una parte de sí mismo no quería asumir esa realidad. Tampoco dolía especialmente, incluso se sentía bien escucharlo en palabras de otro. Pero había sido tan directo, tan crudo, que Filippo se había quedado sin habla, así que Paolo aprovechó para continuar:

 

—Solo tienes que darle tiempo. No vuelvas con él, por favor. Eso sí que empeorará las cosas. ¿Sabes qué? Leonor también era así. Me partió el corazón cuando dijo que no vendría a Italia conmigo pero, en retrospectiva, fue lo mejor. Yo... —suspiró y se revolvió el pelo—. Dios, la echaba tanto de menos. Quería volver a España, solo para estar con ella otra vez. Era como una adicción.

 

—Sí, exactamente igual...

 

Se miraron y, al cabo de un rato, Paolo sonrió.

 

—Bueno, pero no caigas en sus brazos otra vez, ¿vale? —se levantó y le apretó el hombro cordialmente— Eso no hará que el vacío que sientes se vaya. Tienes que llenarlo tú solo.

 

Entonces saltó al pavimento que rodeaba al árbol y se reclinó en el tronco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como hacía siempre.

 

—Me gusta mucho el patio, por cierto —mencionó Filippo—. ¿Me cuentas sobre él?

 

Paolo pareció sorprendido ante el comentario, pero en seguida mostró una sonrisa encantada y empezó a contarle la historia: resulta que el jardín ya estaba bastante bien cuando Marini seguía vivo; pero a su muerte, como a Paolo le costó sobreponerse y enfrentarse a la soledad de la casa, empeñó toda su frustración en algo productivo y que le llenase. Es decir, en el patio. Así que, durante varias semanas, fue de una zona a otra buscando flores y arbustos salvajes, y de una ciudad a otra en busca de árboles y plantas más exóticas, y también empezó a construir el estanque. El resultado fue el patio tal y como estaba en ese momento.

 

—¿Así que te matas a trabajar cuando no estás bien? —se burló Filippo.

 

Paolo se hizo el ofendido:

 

—¿Cómo te atreves?—se rió— Pero sí, eso es lo que hago. Ocupa la mente, y luego estoy tan cansado que me voy a dormir. Y... otro nuevo día, supongo.

 

Filippo asintió. Lo entendía perfectamente. Después, estuvieron un rato hablando de esto y aquello, jugando con el gato; pasando el tiempo. Al final, volvieron a la casa y Filippo decidió que era la hora de irse. Paolo insistió en acompañarlo, pero Filippo era incluso más cabezota que él, y se salió con la suya. Mientras se despedían en la puerta, Filippo se acordó de una cosa:

 

—Voy a dar una fiesta el sábado. Si quieres ir, estaré encantado de recibirte.

 

Paolo hizo una mueca:

 

—Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres —dijo—. Se supone que vuelvo el domingo.

 

—Oh—sonó decepcionado—. Sin problema. Cuéntame el lunes cómo están, ¿vale?

 

—Claro.

 

Le dio la carpeta con los dibujos. Parecía como si Filippo quisiera decir algo más, pero simplemente abrazó la carpeta y se despidió. Paolo lo siguió con la vista todo lo que pudo y luego cerró la puerta y, mirando al gato, soltó un suspiro sonoro:

 

—Otra vez solos, Nerón.


	25. Dragoncello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he muerto :’) sorry, es la uni que me succiona la energía vital

Realmente Paolo llevaba muy mal lo de hacer maletas calculando el tiempo que iba a estar en un lugar. Mucho más si dicho lugar estaba a pocas horas de su casa, porque siempre sentía que algo se le olvidaba, y no sería la primera vez que volvía para darse cuenta de que eran meras paranoias.

 

En resumidas cuentas, calculó la proporción ropa-días como mejor pudo dadas sus casi nulas dotes con los números y la logística; hizo la maleta a toda prisa, porque el carruaje iba a irse sin él, a ese paso; y le echó a Nerón más comida de la que debía. El camino hacia la salida de Roma lo hizo a paso _bastante_ ligero, casi corriendo, mientas repasaba mentalmente qué podía habérsele olvidado y se regañaba por ser tan desastroso.

 

Llegó a la parada justo a tiempo de lanzar su baúl al techo del carruaje, sorprendiendo con el golpe tanto a los pasajeros como al conductor. Pagó con el dinero justo (y en monedas pequeñas) bajo la severa mirada del tasador y se metió como puso en el coche: lo esperaban cuatro horas y media de traqueteo constante, de conversaciones estúpidas y, si no se bajaba antes que él, de una señora haciéndole ojitos sin parar. Qué ganas tenía ya de llegar.

 

El camino a Dragoncello era algo triste, había que decirlo. Todo era tierra cultivada; si eso con algún bosquecillo entre parcela y parcela, aunque cada año quedaban menos. Era lo más dinámico del paisaje. Lo que sí que le gustaba mucho era que el Tíber se podía ver durante la mayor parte del viaje.

 

Dragoncello, el pueblo en el que se había criado, estaba a dos horas escasas de Ostia. Lo cierto es que estaba en un estado deplorable, para haber sido el puerto comercial que fue en sus días de oro. Pero con el tiempo, Roma la había abandonado a su suerte, y ahora era víctima de saqueos con el objetivo de reubicar las piedras de la ciudad.

 

De todas formas, a sus padres les encantaba ir a ver el mar y los barcos que bordeaban la costa, así como pasear por la playa. A Giulia le gustaba recoger conchas para luego hacer adornos y colgantes, y Paolo se dedicaba a pintar, buscar alguna ruina interesante por si encontraba relieves de valor y a poco más. Le encantaba ver a su familia disfrutar, claro.

 

Un golpecito en la espinilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La señora del carruaje los miraba con interés, y él se hundió en el asiento. No había estado prestando atención a la conversación que el resto de pasajeros habían mantenido, así que estaba completamente perdido.

 

—Y tú, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó la mujer.

 

—A Dragoncello.

 

—¡Ah! Debe de ser un sitio muy bonito.

 

—Bueno, ahí está. Tampoco es una maravilla —respondió con seriedad.

 

—Y... ¿a qué te dedicas?

 

Ya empezaba. A ver cómo salía bien parado de esta.

 

—Al arte.

 

La señora pareció quedarse con la palabra en la boca, un poco sorprendida. Paolo se emocionó pensando que, igual, así lo dejaba en paz.

 

—Pero... ¿arquitecto?

 

—No, señora. Pintor —lo de que también esculpía se lo ahorró porque la gente lo tenía en mejor estima y sabía que le daría mejor imagen.

 

—¿Y qué tal te pagan?

 

—Más de una vez me ha costado llegar a final de mes —mintió (más o menos). Luego puso un gesto muy dramático—. Es muy duro Crear.

 

A la señora no le hizo gracia el disimulado insulto a la religión: frunció el ceño de forma muy marcada y se cruzó de brazos, murmurando:

 

—Menos mal que he preguntado —refunfuñó—... mi pobre hija no se merece estos aires de grandeza... nunca te puedes fiar de una cara bonita.

 

Paolo se rió en silencio y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar el paisaje, ahora sin interrupciones. O eso pensaba, porque no hubo suerte: la señora le tocó la pierna con el zapato muy lentamente, produciéndole un escalofrío, y estuvo tentado de parar el coche y bajarse allí mismo.

 

—Aunque yo soy viuda, ¿sabes? —Paolo miró a la familia que terminaba de llenar el carruaje como pidiendo ayuda— Quiero lo mejor para mi hija, pero es muy agotador y nada gratificante. Y con el dinero que sobre de su boda, aún tendremos para que coma otra boca en mi casa...

 

—Señora, sin ofender, pero me saca como veinte años.

 

—Conozco a los hombres —respondió sin pensarlo, dibujando una sonrisa sugestiva—. Sé que os gustan las mujeres mayores con... los gustos definidos.

 

La otra mujer que iba en el vehículo aspiró sonoramente y le tapó los oídos a su hijo, y su marido miró a Paolo y a la acosadora una y otra vez, con una expresión angustiada.

 

—Señora, de verdad, déjeme —suplicó Paolo, encogiéndose en su sitio tanto como pudo—. Y deje de rozarme la pierna, por lo que más quiera.

 

—Venga, guapo, no te resistas —ronroneó ella.

 

—¡Dragoncello! —anunció el cochero. Salvado por la campana.

 

Paolo pegó un brinco en cuanto el carruaje paró y, sin despedirse de nadie más que el conductor, agarró su maleta y huyó rápidamente hacia su casa.

 

El camino era más de lo mismo: maleza, cereales, ya no se veía ningún árbol de más de dos metros de alto. Y allí, al fondo, se intuía una casa grande, de una planta, rodeada de una valla de madera bastante perjudicada. El rostro se le iluminó y tiró de la maleta con más ímpetu, apretando el paso de forma inconsciente. En cuanto se lo pudo ver desde la casa, la puerta se abrió y su hermana salió corriendo en su dirección. Giulia saltó la verja chillando y se le abrazó al cuerpo como una lapa; y Paolo hizo lo que pudo, entre risas, para llevarlas a ella y a su maleta hacia la parcela.

 

—Veo que sigues igual de fortachón, hermanito —comentó Giulia, encaramada a su cuello.

 

—Tampoco hace tanto que nos vemos, Giuli —se burló él.

 

—Todo parece una eternidad cuando no estás tu, mi queridísimo Paolino.

 

—Pensaba que ahora te entretendrías con tu novio en vez de molestándome a mi.

 

—¡Oye! Jamás podría sustituirte, poca gente se deja hacer bromas como tú —le contestó mientras se bajaba y le agarraba del brazo.

 

—No evadas la pregunta, ¿tienes novio o no? Quiero saber si mamá ha conseguido emparejaros desde la última vez que me lo comentó.

 

—¡Mamá no tuvo nada que ver! Y, bueno, es posible. Si aparece un galán muy apuesto durante esta semana, un tal Leo, haz el favor de ser sociable.

 

—Ya veremos —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal papá y mamá?

 

Giulia dudó antes de abrir la puerta y su tono de voz se apagó:

 

—Mamá bien, como siempre; papá empeora poco a poco —dijo mientras ayudaba a Paolo con la maleta—. El otro día tuvo unos minutos en los que no reconoció la casa.

 

El joven chascó la lengua y se revolvió el pelo. El miedo de que su padre no lo reconociese, que siempre estaba latente en su interior, lo golpeó con fuerza, y le pidió a Giulia que lo llevase con sus padres. La chica obedeció y lo condujo hasta el salón.

 

—Ya está aquí Paolino, familia —Paolo notó el tono tranquilizador que su hermana utilizó, pero seguía teñido de preocupación.

 

La madre de Paolo giró el cuello tan rápido que le dio un tirón, soltó la bufanda de punto que estaba haciendo y pegó un gritito del dolor. Paolo saltó a su lado para ver cómo estaba.

 

—Mamá, ten cuidado, que solo soy yo —dijo.

 

—¡Paula, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su marido.

 

—¡Cómo que solo eres tú! Y, sí, Angelo, cariño, estoy bien.

 

—Menos mal, qué sustos me das —suspiró Angelo. Luego se giró y miró a Paolo con una enorme sonrisa—. Y tú, ¿qué tal?

 

—Perfectamente, papá —contestó él, aliviado por ver a sus padres bien, aunque se les notaba ya mayores.

 

—Mamá, no sé por qué te pones así cuando viene Paolo, que no es como si no lo hubieras visto nunca.

 

—Porque es mi favorito, Giulia —se rió Paula—. Es que tenía muchas ganas de ver al chiquitín.

 

—Seguro que no tantas como yo —le debatió Angelo. "No sois tan cariñosos conmigo," murmuró Giulia al fondo, pero se unió, junto con su madre, al abrazo que Angelo le dio a Paolo—. ¿Has estado esculpiendo mucho?

 

—Sí, ¿por?

 

—Porque vaya brazos que se te han puesto, hijo.

 

Giulia estalló en carcajadas y Paula sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 

—Pues los de siempre, papá.

 

—No, te lo...

 

—Bueno, Paolo —interrumpió Paula—, ayúdame a hacer la comida, antes de que tu padre se ponga a medirte el diámetro del brazo. Y vosotros dos traedme algo de leña.

 

—Voy —respondieron los tres a la vez.

 

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, las cosas en casa no cambiaban.


	26. Cotilleos y comida en casa de los Montanari

—¿Alguna novedad? —le preguntó Paula a Paolo.

 

—¿En qué sentido?

 

—Ya sabes, alguna amiga especial o...

 

Paolo gruñó, exasperado, mientras removía el caldo:

 

—No, mamá. Ya te he dicho que tampoco me interesa.

 

—Paolo, cariño, tienes que superar lo de Leonor.

 

—Sería preocupante que en seis años no lo hubiese superado, ¿no crees? —murmuró él.

 

—Pero sigues conociendo a gente, ¿verdad? No deberías cerrarte a la posibilidad —respondió su madre con condescendencia.

 

Paolo sonrió maliciosamente sin que su madre lo viese.

 

—Síí —empezó—. Fíjate que ayer, cuando venía, conocí a una chica muy maja.

 

La cara de Paula se iluminó.

 

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo era?

 

—Rubia, ojos oscuros... de casi cincuenta años y viuda... ¿quieres que siga?

 

—Paolo...

 

—Mira, mamá. No me apetece tener esta conversación otra vez. No quiero una relación, y menos aún casarme, que sé que vas por ahí.

 

Su madre le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y, cuando Paolo volvió la vista a la sopa, ella replicó:

 

—¿Y la granja?

 

Paolo dejó de remover y se puso tenso.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo ocuparme de ella.

 

—Pues ya sabes que a Giulia no se la podremos dar.

 

—¿Y? Si yo la heredo, puede vivir y explotarla quien yo decida. Y, de todas formas, deja de pensar en esto.

 

—Tu padre está cada día peor, Paolo.

 

Él guardó silencio. Su made lo miraba y solo se escuchaba el hervir del agua hasta que el joven empezó a picar unas cuantas verduras. Paula rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Paolo.

 

—Lo siento —dijo—. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para tu hermana, dentro de lo posible.

 

—Ya lo sé. Tienes razón, mamá; pero yo también. No puedo hacerme cargo de la granja mientras viva en Roma; y Giulia sí, y quiere. Me la vais a dar a mí, pero quiero que seáis conscientes de que va a ser ella quien se ocupe.

 

Paula suspiró y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Paolo echó la verdura a la cazuela y anunció que iría a ayudar a su padre y hermana. Salió de la cocina sin mucho ánimo y se dirigió a la leñera, pasando por el establo en el que estaba la vaca de la familia. Sorprendentemente, reconoció a Paolo y mugió con energía. Paolo sonrió y la acarició un momento hasta que escuchó sus voces.

 

—¿Huyendo de la jefa? —preguntó Angelo.

 

—Como siempre.

 

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —quiso saber Giulia.

 

—Tú qué crees.

 

Angelo se rió, y Giulia hizo una mueca. Sabía que, desde lo de Leonor, Paolo procuraba evitar el tema, sobre todo entre miembros de la familia. A su padre le daba bastante igual, pero a su madre y, si estaban, a sus tíos, parecía interesarles demasiado. Paolo no soportaba que su vida privada fuera la comidilla de las reuniones.

 

—Oye, Paolo, tú pasas de ello. No merece la pena.

 

—Ua lo sé, pero me cansa. No me resulta agradable que me recuerde a Leonor cada vez que llego aquí, ¿sabes? Además, han pasado años desde aquello. Ya va siendo hora de dejarlo de lado.

 

Giulia asintió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

 

—Veré si puedo hablar con ella y convencerla —dijo—. Tú de momento no le des importancia. Y ayúdame con esto, venga.

 

El joven cargó con el último montón de tocones y ramitas que había en el suelo. Los tres se dirigieron a la casa y apilaron la madera en una caja en la cocina. Paula miró a Paolo de reojo, pero él lo ignoró, se lavó las manos y siguió cocinando.

 

Giulia empezó a hablar para evitar que su madre volviese a atosigar a su hermano con preguntas incómodas:

 

—Hay una oveja a punto de dar a luz, ¿sabes? Puede que le de tiempo a parir mientras estés aquí.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Paolo con interés.

 

Giulia asintió:

 

—Pero depende. ¿Cuándo te vas?

 

—El domingo. Bueno, me han invitado a una fiesta el sábado, pero no creo que vaya.

 

—Pues deberías ir —dijeron Giulia, Paula y Angelo a la vez.

 

Paolo alzó las cejas y sonrió de lado.

 

—No sé si queréis que me vaya antes o si os pensáis que no tengo vida aparte del trabajo.

 

Giulia se rió con un bufido.

 

—Es que no la tienes —observó—. Oh, ¡venga, hermanito! No pongas esa cara. Sabes que tengo razón.

 

—Menos mal que ibas a echarme una mano —musitó el joven. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

—Como no hagas la maleta el viernes para salir el sábado —empezó su madre—, te vas de aquí sin nada.

 

—Por Dios, que tengo veintiséis años, dejad de mangonearme así —suplicó Paolo—. Papá, di algo.

 

—Yo siempre obedezco, lo siento.

 

Paolo puso los ojos en blanco y echó la verdura y la carne que estaba desmenuzando en la olla.

 

—Si seguís así más rato —advirtió—, dejo de cocinar.

 

—¡Noooo! —gritó Giulia.

 

—Pero irás, ¿no? —cortó la madre con tono serio.

 

Paolo infló las mejillas y, en un gesto de derrota, levantó las manos:

 

—Está bien, iré. ¡Lo que hay que ver! Y ahora cambiemos de tema, por favor. Contadme algo interesante y rezad porque no envenene la comida —bromeó, dándole golpecitos a la olla.

 

—Pues aquí tu hermana —saltó Paula— está muy encariñada con un jovencito de Dragona.

 

—¡Mamá!

 

—Algo he oído —siguió Paolo—, pero quiero detalles.

 

—Por el amor de Dios...

 

—Pues... sabe cuidar de la granja, eso seguro.

 

—Muy bien hecho, Giulietta —ronroneó Paolo.

 

—Es simpático, amable... algo tímido... un blando, ya se lo hemos dicho.

 

—Es su tipo, la verdad. ¿Por eso me dijiste que no lo mirase mal?

 

—¡Paolo! —se ruborizó Giulia.

 

—Probablemente —afirmó Angelo.

 

—Sois unos traidores.

 

—Sí lo somos, sí señora. Y me sé de una que también lo es. Cosas de familia.

 

Giulia le sacó la lengua a su hermano. Paolo sonrió, levantó la olla del fuego y cogió un cazo:

 

—Y por eso vas a ser la última en comer. Ya está la comida.

 

—Bueno, aunque sea la última, al menos no me envenenaré como con la comida de mamá.

 

—¡Niña! —exclamó la mencionada.

 

—A ver, Paula...

 

—¡A callar todo el mundo! —protestó— Callad y comed, si no queréis que haya repercusiones.


End file.
